Digi Rider Kiva
by twilightnite13
Summary: After seventeen years of relative peace the creatures of the dark, the Fangires have returned, but changed. Not only do the Digi-Destined have a means to stop them, so does an armored figure who uses the same power of darkness as the enemy to fight them and protect the worlds of both Human and Digimon. (Even if this may be the first Digi Rider fic, Kiva isn't the first Digi Rider.)
1. Ch1: Fate: Protector of Darkness

(Hi everyone how's it going? I know this is somewhat of a surprise but I thought I should try something new starting this month, to show how I'm ready to get everything done with my school work, especially my final projects.

I really owe the creation of this series to the inspirational work of Blaze Production's Poke Rangers series that she started twelve years ago. After all if the series our series were based on had been "rivals" in a way, then why not both Poke Rangers and Digi Riders

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here they are the properties of their respective owners. The only ones I do own are my OCs.

Now please **Read**, **Review**, and **Enjoy**)

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"communication/astral/distorted voices"_

_"_DIGIMON DIGIVOLUTION!_"_

_**"**ATTACKS!**"**_

"_**POWER UPS!**_"

* * *

It was a crisp night for the beginning of Spring 2007 in the Real World since King Drasil tried to destroy the human world. Everything was quiet, until a roar was heard echoing throughout the night. A dark bulky shadow with dragon wings flew across the moon as it went to a cliff edge.

Watching the city from a cliff edge was a dragon whose body seemed to be made incorporated into the build of a castle. After a few seconds four figures stepped out from inside and stood in front of the giant castle/dragon stood a young man looking over the city, in front of the other three figures.

Behind him were three people, their features hidden in shadows as they stood behind him. A small bat like creature emerged from the castle and spoke to the young man, in a Romanian accent, "So this is Tokyo?"

He nodded, "Yes, this is home."

Another bat creature, transparent and reaching up to his waist in height, said, _"I can smell it. I can still smell the deaths of the Digimon here. Their data being used by our enemies."_

"In due time, but first let's get ourselves ready to live here." The young man said before turning to the three behind him, "Don't you agree my friends?"

They remained silent, as he returned his gaze to the city below. Thinking this was going to be the city where they would begin the hunt.

* * *

-{Playing "Breaking the Chains" in the background}-

**"For the decades… **

**There have been warriors who fought to protect humanity and the world they live in from dark or forces that wish to do harm. **

**These are the Kamen Riders…**

{Hears the familiar sound of the Kamen Rider go off.}

**It began when the evil organization known as "Shocker" had taken Takeshi Hongou for the experiment to turn him into the evil cyborg, but he had the will to fight and eventually destroy the evil Shocker.**

{Shows How the man was taken before it shifted to him being surgically changed into a cyborg, before it showed him, in his armor, fighting the Shocker's footsoldiers, the Combatmen}

**Takeshi Hongou and Hayato Ichimonji, were forever known as the first Kamen Riders: Ichigo and Nigo.**

{Two lights shone down on two men wearing identical armor, but one had red gloves and boots while the other had white gloves and boots.}

**Since their appearance more of these masked warriors rose up whenever evil appeared until the year of 1989. When they thought the world was at peace.**

{The rest of the Showa Riders appear in the darkness, lights showing their features as they took their usual battle poses.}

**However, that all changed when the appearances of these new monsters arrived from another world completely different from this one. These were the Digimon.**

{Shows the events of the first battle of a large dinosaur like creature fighting a large parriot looking monster. They were in the size that the Kamen Rider wouldn't usually be able to handle.}

**Since their first appearance in the year 1995 where two of these monsters appeared for a brief time. However, in the summer of 1999 they appeared again in larger numbers and brought their fights to the Earth.**

{Shows all the evil digimon that had appeared during the events of the first Season of Digimon, from Devimon to Myotismon, then their evil minions.}

**Soon the entire world was swarmed with them, as they attacked all corners of the world.**

{Shows the events of the fog disappearing as the wild digimon had begun to attack indiscriminately, showing empty looks in their eyes as they caused this destruction. While inanimate objects became petrified into stone.}

**The Riders of the Showa era did what they could to stop this threat. However, they were unable to do so. They had to have faith in the children who were partnered with such creatures to save the world from destruction. The battle against Apocalymon resulted in an energy wave that traveled from the Digital world to the Real world, almost unseen by the human race.**

{Shows the Showa Riders watching the final battle between the human children and their "Tamed" Digimon as they fought with a digimon with a blue-skinned humanoid wearing a black cape with red trimming. Its arms were long. From the waist down, it is a giant polyhedron, the size of a planetoid that can bring out giant metal claws on dual helix chains.

A few of the riders showing signs of not wanting children to fight this battle, while others show how they can't be there to help the children.

Then a flash of light shone from the distortions that linked the two words as the Riders saw an energy wave of some kind engulfing their world.}

**Since then, in the spring of the year 2000, New Kamen riders had appeared to fight new threats that had taken on the likeness of the Digital Monsters. These new Riders also gained likeness and abilities similar to that of the Digimon. **

{Shows lights shining on individuals whose features were hidden but took on battle stances similar to the Kamen Rider of old but unique.}

**From then on, the Kamen Riders of the Heisei era have come to defend the people from these threats, even when the Digimon had reappeared in the years of 2000, 2002, 2003, and 2006.**

{Shows scenes where the internet had been taken over by a virus that looked like a Digimon. Then shows random parts of the globe where black oblisks had appeared with digimon. Then shows one of the infected Digimon roaring to the readers, then Ordinemon floating over the lake, before they were all stopped by the Digidestined.}

**What sort of Rider will appear now a year after the latest digital excursion?**

{Shows one figure who stands before the full moon as some features, though hidden shows that his armor is similar to that of a bat.}

**Find out… Now!"**

-{End "Breaking the Chains"}-

* * *

It was morning and everything seemed normal for the Digidestined, especially after that incident with Meicoomon and Dark Gennai. The opinion of Digimon is still low, even with the appearances of these armored warriors that are similar to the old legend of the Kamen Rider. Since the year of 1999, more and more of these armored warriors with digimon motif armor, weapons, and abilities appeared to fight monsters that strangely resemble Digimon as well.

Mimi and the others couldn't believe how everything ended last summer. Hopefully, now that Homeostasis has deactivated King Yggdrasil and Dark Gennai disappeared, things should be peaceful again for both this world and the Digital one. And maybe these new Kamen Riders could help prove that Digimon weren't all bad.

After entering the high school campus, the eight original Digidestined from 1999 split off into their classes.

In the classroom that Mimi was in, the homeroom teacher came in and everyone sat at attention as he walked to his desk and addressed the class, "Good morning class."

"Morning." Everyone said in response.

The teacher continued, "We'll be having two transfer students joining us this early in the year."

Turning to the door he said, "You two may come in now."

Stepping forward was a girl with a tanned complexion with her partially blond hair in curls. A few buttons on her uniform opened, revealing a pearl like necklace resting above her cleavage. Her skirt was a little high than regulated. She had makeup that only enhanced the natural beauty that made the boys blush from seeing her. Everyone who saw her would know that she was in the gal style.

Behind her was a young man whose skin tone was the opposite of the girl next to her, fair pale with dirty blond/red mix, hair and icy blue eyes. He was about 5 inches taller than the girl and he was wearing his uniform's jacket around his waist and the two buttons of his shirt open as if it was too tight for him. The moment that she saw him, Mimi felt as though she had met him before somewhere… his face so… familiar…

"Hey y'all! My name's Kasumi Meinoma. I'm so glad to be here with all of you, so will you all help me get used to the change, pretty please?" The girl, Kasumi asked, in a cute/sexy way, adding a wink, which made all the boys blush or cheer at her request. The girls, however, glare daggers and other nasties at her, to which she paid no mind to.

The young man next to her, smiled politely as he said, "My name's Patrick Kurenai. Call me Pat if it's too hard to pronounce my full name. I was originally from America, but moved here to know more about the country my father was born in."

The moment his voice filled the air, Mimi's eyes widened in recognition of the young man before her.

"My interests are art and music. I would like to get along with everyone." He finished with a polite bow, leaving the girls in the class to think that he was cute and well-mannered for someone from America.

"P-pa…" Mimi began, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

The transfer student was confused by this as he saw the girl who spoke, her eyes seemed to be tearing up, a smile on her lips. She then suddenly stood up from her seat and ran over to him, arms out stretched as she cried out happily, "PATTY!"

Once the dust cleared, everyone, especially Kasumi and the teacher, could see Mimi hugging the life out of the young man who was blushing deeply from this. He then remembered what she called him and knew only one person in his life ever called him that because of how complicated his name was when they first met.

"M-Mimi?" Pat asked, blinking in surprise. The last time they met was when she was going to summer camp. He'd go with her but he was sick with a bad summer cold and had to stay home. When she came back from the Digital world, she thought she'd find him waiting for her, but he disappeared, without a trace. His father also disappeared.

She nodded, happy that he remembered her before hugging him tightly again. Kasumi felt her eye twitch at how someone was so… clingy to a friend they hadn't seen in a very long time.

After Mimi was "gently" pried off of the male transfer student. Kasumi was assigned to the seat behind Mimi while her long lost friend sat by the window, on her left. While the teacher proceeded with the lesson, Kasumi narrowed her eyes at the girl who knew the boy she transferred with into this school.

Just as it was time for lunch. Mimi was about to ask her oldest friend if he'd like to eat with her to catch up when Kasumi went over and pulled him away asking if he could be a gentleman and escort her to get lunch. Stuttering, he agreed, looking apologetically at Mimi.

She couldn't understand what happened as she was left there in stunned silence.

* * *

Outside, on the roof, Kasumi was annoyed by this development. Looking back to her blond companion, "Out of all the high schools in Tokyo, let alone in Japan, just happened to be here?! I thought we were go to a school where NO ONE would get involved… Especially a Tamer of those Digital Monsters."

"Actually she's a DigiDestined of the Digimon." Pat corrected, in defense of what he learned about from their other ally.

That didn't do much. Kasumi snapped, stomping her foot down, causing cracks to appear on the ground, "Same Difference!"

The girl's shouting made Pat wince in fear. Even though she was his backup, her anger still scared him. Especially since she's like a different person when she gets angry.

"This is a development we can't ignore." A voice from the shadows stated, with a Romanian accent, "But we can't as well as treat the poor young lady by denying her reunion with her best friend."

"But sir!" Kasumi exclaimed to the voice. She was still against working alongside the ones who caused their situation to change.

"Kasumi…" The voice warned, causing the girl to stop.

Pat got up and sighed, "Can we continue this another time? We need to focus on getting ourselves integrated and get familiar with our new hunting grounds so that we have excuses for being out after dark since _they_ started hunting again."

"Yes… my lord…" Kasumi said, though still fuming about his decision on getting close to one of the people that… changed things… about their situation. Especially since the disappearances of people seemed to be escalating again after 17 years of relative peace.

* * *

Back in the classroom however, Mimi was in a pouting fit. She couldn't believe that after seven years of not seeing her oldest friend he just showed up and with some girl who acted like how some of the girls in America did… what did Michael say those kinds of girls were called? Valley gals? That sounded about right to the Digidestined of Sincerity.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sora there with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you all right Mimi?" Sora asked, never seeing her friend this upset in seven years.

Feeling guilty for taking it out on one of her best friends, Mimi said, "I'm sorry Sora… I just can't seem to calm down seeing Patty being around that girl…"

"Patty?" Sora asked sitting down, confused on who Mimi meant, "You mean you know the transfer student?"

Mimi took a deep breath before explaining, "It was when we were in preschool…"

-{flashback}-

_Mimi was playing with several of her friends in her preschool classroom when the teacher came over to address the students._

_"Good morning everyone." The Teacher greeted her class._

_Everyone all looked over and said, "Good morning!" _

_"Today we have a new friend who's going to join us from today on from America." The teacher said as he looked over to the door._

_A young boy entered, looking around very shyly and nervously. He was obviously an American, judging by his blond hair, blue eyes, and Caucasian skin. He looked around before he said, in Japanese, "Good morning everyone. I… I hope we can all be friends…"_

_Everyone stared even though he spoke it nearly perfectly, he said it in a meekly, shy manner. Smiling a bit nervously to his future classmates._

-{Flashback end}-

"He's always been a shy boy, but he was also kind and I always saw him as a brother… but now…" Her expression got dark, "And now he had to transfer here with that no-good flirty girl…"

Sora gave out a nervous laugh when she heard her friend talking about that and the angry expression Mimi had on her face. She knew how… expressive Mimi was back when they first entered into the Digital world, but she had seemed to be more mature about how to express emotions, until now. Sora wondered if it was Mimi acting like a sister or something more…

The sound of the bell, signaling the start of classes again, interrupted her thoughts as everyone who was not in their classrooms got back.

Mimi sat alone, remembering how miserable she was when she heard her best friend up and left, his father, disappeared.

She wondered what could've happened. And why did he change his last name to Kurenai? How odd… Could that have been his late mother's name? But then… Why did he say his father was born in Japan?

She couldn't get anything from this as it was giving her a headache. She then got a call from the modeling agency and told her of a co-op photoshoot with the model, Megumi Asou.

Mimi couldn't believe it. Megumi Asou was a very well-known model and doing a co-op photoshoot with her would help the digidestined's career to shoot off. Pat saw Mimi in a hurry and wondered, _'Where is Mimi going in such a hurry?'_

He looked around to find out where Kasumi was and found her being adored by her new followers of the guys in the class. He quickly sneaked out and hurried to see where his first friend in Japan was going quickly.

* * *

As soon as she entered the photo shoot area, that her agent had told her about, Mimi was amazed at what was going on. She could see a young woman posing, as the camera man took pictures. Mimi recognized her as Megumi Asou.

While Megumi was taking a break, she saw the girl her agent showed her and greeted her, "Are you Mimi Tachikawa?"

Mimi nodded, completely star struck, as the model said, "I'm Megumi Asou, pleasure to be doing this with you."

"Likewise, Megumi-san, this is like a dream come true for me." Mimi said, smiling in admiration at the model before her.

Megumi smiled, "Thanks. I just hope you enjoy your time here, Mimi-san."

"Right." Mimi nodded as she sat down and watched as Megumi talked to the producer and some of the other men about the photoshoot.

"Tachikawa?"

Mimi turned and saw a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties approach her. He wore somewhat casual business-like manner. Hesitantly she asked, "Yes?"

"I'm Kaoru Tsugami. I was wondering if you and Asou-san would mind working for my modeling agency." He presented her his business card. She looked at it and saw the name of the agency.

He gave a smile and said, "Please think about it, Tachikawa-san."

As he walked away while leaving Mimi to think about it. She then remembered who that scout was and couldn't believe that he approached her when she was trying out as a modeling photo-op with Megumi Asou.

"Mimi-san!" Mimi's attention was turned to Megumi who motion her over, signaling it was time for their co-op.

The two were wearing the clothes given to them for the photo-shoot and stood in front of the camera, putting their skills and beauty to work as the photographer took the photos. Everyone inside was unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching, one from outside the building near the window, the other in a shadow.

* * *

Outside, stood Pat as he asked, "How's it look up there?"

"All seems fine, turns out your feelings of danger were unfounded this time. She seemed to be having fun modeling with Modegliani girl." The Romanian voice from before said from above.

Looking to his shadow, he asked, "How about you, partner?"

"Sorry Pat, but seems like you might've jumped the gun with that Mimi girl." A child's voice said from his shadow, making him grit his teeth as he thought back to how Mimi had left quickly and feared it was some sort of thug threatening to tell the world of her being best friends with "Those dangerous monsters" if she didn't pay them… or worse…

He huffed and muttered, scowling away from them, "I just wanted to be sure…"

He kicked a rock before walking away, grumbling silently to himself all the while. Though he was glad that Mimi wasn't in any danger. He still has the feeling something dangerous was there in the vicinity.

* * *

After the photoshoot, everyone left for the day. Mimi had also left, after getting an autograph from her, everything went dark. Megumi looked around frightened as she heard.

"You are so beautiful…"

"I can't wait to feed on that beauty…"

"Cheers."

Megumi turned to see that both of Kaoru Tsugami's lower face and eyes had become stain glass like. She screamed as she ran away from him. She kept running, bumped into Mimi who was confused as to what happened to make the more experienced model run away like that. Before she could follow, someone had blocked the door, preventing her to directly follow.

At the parking lot, Megumi tried to get away, but the inhuman man caught her and his body began to shimmer, changing forms into a blue and black humanoid horse-headed creature with stain glass window design on the blue part of its skin. Megumi let out another scream as the creature held onto her, attempting to feed on her as he did with his past victims. A pair of somewhat-transparent fangs appeared near her neck, inching closer and closer.

Before he could feed, however…, he felt something like a gun barrel pressing against his abdomen and felt something piercing his body with altered gunshot sounds. He pulled back to find metal bolts there. He growled and looked to see a sort of miniaturized crossbow like gun in his victim's hand. Who said, with her fear no longer on her face, "It's a shame really, if you were human, I might've gone on a date with you."

The creature growled, images of his human face appeared on the glass skin,_"You… Just who are you?"_

"God has made an error by letting something like you to exist." Megumi told him, as she held out her weapon and declared, "I will rectify that error!"

She then fired again only for, something like stain glass feathered like wings, to spout from the monster's back to protect itself. That instant, Megumi's confidence faltered as the creature hissed, _"I don't think so."_

Megumi grimaced as it swiped the bolts off its body and charged. Megumi fought back with her weapon. However a breathe attack forced Megumi to fall out of the top of the lot, only to be saved by the hook-line she fired up to slow her descent until she reached the ground, pulling the line until it went into her weapon's chamber. Megumi turned to run only to hear the sounds of flapping and saw that the creature she had tried to hunt down had flown towards her.

_'What's going on? Headquarters never said anything about a horse-type flying before…'_ She thought before she began to fight again. The sounds of their fight had caught Mimi's attention, who hurried in that direction, though she wished that Palmon was with her.

* * *

Pat seemed to be in a moping mood until he heard the familiar tunes of his father's most prized Violin, Bloody Rose, played whenever one of his prey had started its own hunt. He hurried to where the music was leading him.

* * *

Mimi arrived in time outside the building to see a humanoid horse creature with a metal horned mask and stained glass window like body stand over Megumi, squeezing her by the throat. Seeing the mask on this creature made Mimi think that it was an evolved form of a Digimon she knew and approached.

"Stop it now!" Mimi cried out, catching the monster's attention.

Megumi gasped for air as she was held by her throat by the monster. She opened an eye to see who was speaking to the monster she was supposed to be hunting.

"I don't know what Megumi did to deserve this, but this isn't the right way. You're a digimon, not a monster. Surely you two can talk it out before someone gets hurt." Mimi said, surprising both Megumi and the creature before her. Megumi mostly, but at the moment, she was trying to keep from being suffocated.

The monster looked at her. It's voice with a slight echo distortion coming from it, and asked bewildered at first, before being angry as if her words insulted him, his human disguise reflecting on the window fragments, _"'Digimon'? You mean those artificial monsters that turned me into this? I'm not a Digimon! I'm a Fangire!"_

It's words and image surprised the Digidestined of Sincerity, and Megumi was surprised even more that Mimi knew about Digimon and was trying to talk to this monster. He tossed Megumi away as he charged at Mimi, his claws around her throat in an attempt to suffocate her for even calling him one of those "Artificial monsters". Even as he said, angrily, _"I and many of my kin have become outcasts because of those damned things! Them and their weird energies that altered us!"_

_"I'll kill you! I'll kill you for even thinking of me as one of those disgusting freaks!"_ The Fangire proclaimed squeezing his claw tighter around Mimi's windpipe. As she struggled, a tear shed, praying for any of her friends, human or digimon to save her.

Meanwhile, walking in the direction where this was going on was Pat, a serious expression on his face with each step he took while heading towards where the monster. And what he saw made him angry.

"Kibat!" Pat called as he held out his hand right hand.

A small yellow metal bat like creature with red eyes flew out from nowhere and exclaimed, revealing to be the one with the Romanian accent, "It's Kiva-time, at last!"

Kibat flew into his partner's right hand. A finger rested in the space in-between the Kibat's ears.

"Chiromon!" The young man cried out, holding his left arm away from him. Appearing from his shadow was a ghostly figure of a bat like creature about up to the human teenager's waist. Three short metal horns were in a line on his head in-between his ears. A black metal ring was seen around his ankle.

_"You got it."_ Chiromon stated as he flew into his partner's awaiting hand, transforming into a blood red, bat shaped mask with extensions on the bottom that looked like fangs. He tapped the finger in-between Kibat's ears to make his mouth open. He moved his right arm to the left which held the mask forward in his left hand.

"**_BITE!_**" Kibat exclaimed before he chomped onto the arm of his partner.

A sudden rush of energy caused some marks to appear on the lower half of his face, a cross between ancient tribal markings with stained glass window designs appeared.

Silver like chains shot out from behind the teenager's back, wrapping themselves around his waist before melting to become a blood red belt with a bat perch on the top of the front of the belt.

Pat placed the mask close to his face while holding Kibat out in front of him and cried out, "Shinka-Henshin!"

He thrust the mask onto his face while placing Kibat onto the front of his belt. This caused an eerie ringing sound to be heard from Kibat's position. Armor appeared in a dark glass like form before solidifying. All the while Chiromon's voice could be heard through the sounds in an echo effect

_"CHIROMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"_

His mask caused some dark energy to fly along his body as the quicksilver like glass appeared form the armor around him. While the bat digimon changed into…

_"DHAMPIRMON!"_

An astral image of a young humanoid being with a fair pale complexion, cape, punkish formal garments, and the mask remained the same before it was all covered by the armor. The energy from this new being caused some alterations to happen as he transformed.

Once his transformation was complete, in place of the Caucasian boy living in Japan, there stood a muscular man with a black suit like armor covering him completely. Over his chest was blood red armor similar in shape to muscles. Silver armor extended from his back and over his shoulders in the shape of curved in bat wings. The effects of the digimon being with him caused the same silvery metal being held together by chains that was on his right foreleg to appear on his left forearm with a chain going across his palm as. The arm bracer on his right arm had a green gem that matched the one on his left leg. Something similar to jacket tails extended from the lower back to the ankles in the shape and design of bat wings hung as he walked. The chains jingled with each step he took.

As he ran along, he grabbed the Fangire that was trying to choke the life out of his oldest friend. He pulled it off her. After doing so Kiva tossed the Fangire away who rolled on the floor for a time. Kiva stood there as the attention of the creature was now on him and not the human women behind him.

The image of the human disguise reappeared on the glass face of the Fangire, asking this new opponent, as if he was slightly afraid, as if he knew something about the armored man. But he had to be sure, _"Who are you?"_

The masked individual remained silent. He got into a fighting stance that didn't look human. Mimi hid behind the car and watched this masked stranger saving her and fighting this creature.

He moved with a speed that wasn't human as he fought almost at the same level as the Fangire.

The masked individual then delivered a kick to the Fangire's face, causing him to flip and land on his back hard.

_"Bastard! No matter the punishment, I'll scatter your corpse throughout the skies!"_ The Horse Fangire roared, a metal mask over the top of his horse head appeared, with a metal horn sticking out over his forehead. Just as his stained glass window wings shot out from his back. This allowed him to fly a few feet from the ground as it went for dive attacks against his opponent.

The armored stranger rolled out of the way as the bat on his belt said, surprising the two young women, "Well… that's new."

**_"_**_AERIAL SOUL ATTACK!**"**_ The Fangire exclaimed sending a ball of energy out at the man. Mimi remembered how that was a Digimon attack. Though this Fangire seemed to despise being compared to or mistaken for a Digimon it sure seemed to use his condition to help him win this battle.

Kiva evaded the first two of them while swatting the third one away from him with his left arm, shocking both humans and Fangire. The Fangire dropped down, his wings retreating into his back as he bashed onto his arm, causing fragments to fly off and form a sword on his foot.

With weapon in hand the Fangire charged forward using his weapon to gain an advantage on his opponent, even as the armored man kept retreating and getting pushed back. With a powerful thrust of the sword, it looked like the armored warrior seemed to have been stabbed in the gut. Only to find that the blade was caught by the metal golden bat on the belt, who let out a muffled chuckle.

"Psyched ya out!" the small metal bat said, muffled, smirking with the sword's blade in his mouth. Swinging his left arm downwards, Kiva snapped the sword in half as he then used the same arm to send the Fangire flying with a powerful punch to the chest.

The two watched as the creature tried to get up, but Kiva walked over to him, some feet away, before Kiva pulled out a bat headed whistle from a side of his belt before inserting it into Kibat's mouth, "It ends now, Fangviral."

"**_WAKE UP!_**" Kibat shouted before he played the fluestle's tune. Kiva got into a stance of crossing his arms just as the day became night and the moon replaced the sun with a blood red color. The energy also made the chains on Kiva's leg to break apart to reveal a new side of it. As though a beast was released from its chains. He jumped high into the blood red moon.

Once he was in the center, he cried out, diving towards the enemy, energy enveloping his right leg, **"**LUNAR KICK BREAK!**"**

His foot connected with the enemy, causing the Fangviral to hit the wall behind him hard. The impact of the attack also the seal of Kiva to appear on the wall. Before Mimi could ask her masked savior to let the creature go, the green gem in the middle of his foreleg shone before sending a sort-of energy pulse at the crystalized Fangviral, shattering it into tiny pieces. All that was left was a glowing sphere from the center of the Fangviral's body.

Soon a roar was heard as Mimi turned to see what appeared to be a dragon/castle creature flying towards the glowing light. Mimi stared in utter shock by this as the large dragon like creature chased after the ball of light.

Kibat flew up and said, "Come on, Doran. Finish it already!"

The dragon, identified as Doran, went and swallowed the light sphere. After it did, Doran began to cough, attracting the attention of those nearby.

"Hey, Doran! What's the matter?" Kibat asked, still flying up next to Kiva.

For a couple of seconds it continued its hacking before it burped out a digital green mist that made a neighing sound, forming into a shape of a Unimon, before it flew to the sky and disappeared.

Doran let out a roar before flying off away from human sight.

"You're excused." Kibat called after Doran, in response to the dragon burping. He then flew back to his perch on Kiva's belt.

Kiva watched as it flew away and he went to leave as well. Mimi was about to call after her savior, wanting to thank him, even though she didn't his name. However, Megumi went up and fired her weapon at the masked man before the Digi-Destined of Sincerity could stop her.

* * *

(Chibi forms of Pat, Kasumi, and Kibat stood up before a blackboard and cheered, "Digimon Data Analysis!"

Chibi-Pat went forward and said, "Hey everyone! Here's the data of a Digimon I know that non of you have seen before."

On the blackboard shows an image of the bat digimon known as Chiromon while things about it are seen on the side. As such, his Name: Chiromon, Level: Rookie, Type: Night Flyer, Attribute: Virus, Attacks: Echo-Screech, and Family: Winged Guardian.

"This little guy's name is Chiromon, a rookie level. His Echo-Screech is why you should never engage such a spunky fella inside of a building. He also helps me deal with the energy that Kibat sends into my body so that the intensity of the power or the fights doesn't hurt."

"It's not my fault." Chibi-Kibat said sulky as he hung his head in shame. Chibi-Kasumi petted his head sympathetically, "There, there."

Pat's face popped up from below again, blocking the other two as he said, "As for why he's inside my shadow, well, that's for another time. So until then..."

"SEE YOU ALL LATER!" Chibi-Pat, Chibi-Kibat, and Chibi-Kasumi.

* * *

**Next Time on Digi Rider Kiva:**

"You were attacked by a monster?!"

"So... Kiva has returned?"

"I can't believe Kurenai-san's father was a world famous Violinist."

"Just so you know... I don't like you..."

"What the hell do you think music is?!"

**Chapter 2: The Suite: Violin of family.**

* * *

(Okay. I still can't believe I'm getting this series under way, even though this version of Kiva is not the first of the Digi Riders. Please let me know what you all thought about this as well as any changes that needed to be made. And yes to answer some of your questions Chiromon is a digimon I created, not just for this story. I hope he and his Digivolution line will be of interest in the future chapters of this series. So until then have a great week end.)


	2. Ch2: Suite: Violin of Family

(Hi everyone, sorry for the late posting for this new chapter of my Digi Rider Kiva story. Things have been hectic between last chapter and now. I hope you all like this chapter and continue to support this story as well as my others.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here they are the properties of their respective owners. The only ones I do own are my OCs.

Now please **Read**, **Review**, and **Enjoy**)

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"communication/astral/distorted voices"_

_"_DIGIMON DIGIVOLUTION!_"_

_**"**ATTACKS!**"**_

"_**POWER UPS!**_"

* * *

Just as the bolts were about to touch him Kiva moved out in a way that made it seem like he disappeared. This surprised both girls. Catching them in his left arm, Kiva looked back at the two, before letting the bolts drop.

Kiva continued to look back to them before he began to walk away from them, turning the corner.

"Kiva!" Megumi cried out trying to catch up to him, but he had already left.

Mimi looked between where her masked savior left and her sempai. Wondering what's going on. Megumi took pictures of the person she had called Kiva, she had to report this to her superior.

She then began to walk away, before hearing the high school girl behind her ask, "Megumi-san. What's going on?"

"Sorry, Mimi-san. But for your own safety, please forget about what just happened." Megumi said, trying to make it look like she had everything under control and the younger girl shouldn't worry about a thing.

Once she left, Mimi made to take a picture of the symbol, to show her friends. She was really wishing that Palmon and the other digimon were with them.

* * *

-{Play "Breaking the Chains"}- (A/N: Sorry but I discovered I'm bad at making an opening… so if you want you can find this song on youtube if you really wanna see the visuals of the opening.)

* * *

Inside Castle Doran, Pat looked at the violin that was said to have been crafted by his father with aid of his mother. Bloody Rose. He picked it up and began to play it, something he always does as soon as he hits an artistic block or has something heavy on his mind. Music had always helped him see through the barriers that kept him from completing a task.

What stopped him from playing was the thought of the woman with Mimi firing those bolts at him. Could she be a Fangire hunter? Well it had to be the case. He sighed as he was grateful for the added speed from his digimon "roommate". If he had used his arm to defend himself, they would've hurt if they were made from the type of metal he thought they were. He sighed scratching his head.

_'I can't believe I have to worry about homework when I got more pressing matters to deal with.' _He thought as he hurried to his desk and began doing his homework.

From outside his room stood a man close to his late twenties, wearing an open suit jacket, plain white shirt, pants, and business like shoes. His hair was somewhat messy for a place as grand as Castle Doran, but it suited his needs. Looking into the room he thought, _'Must be tough to try and figure out what's going on for the pup when he's on his own... even with Kibat and Chiromon. If only _that man _was here to help him...'_

He went on his way through the halls of the castle where he went to the main throne room, sans the throne. Two people were sitting there. One was a man dressed impeccably as a butler, even though his build was almost noticeable in his uniform. While the other was Kasumi in her school uniform, doing her nails. Hearing the doors open, the two turned to see the wild looking man walk in, "You both know what the three of us will have to do? To fulfill our promise to him."

The two nodded, though Kasumi looked away in anger at the thought of the Digi-destined getting involved. She would have to do something for her lord and their mission.

* * *

"You were attacked by a monster?!" Sora asked Mimi, surprised.

Once Mimi had digested everything she called her Digi-destined friends and asked them to meet with her to tell them what happened. After her friends came she explained to them what happened. Mimi nodded to the question.

"You sure it wasn't a digimon in its mega form?" Izzy asked, finding it highly improbable as the only ones to be called monsters were the digimon because of their appearances.

Again Mimi nodded, "It wasn't a digimon. It actually felt insulted when I called it one. Said it was a Fangire or something before that masked man saved me and Megumi…"

"This mask guy, what can you tell us about him?" Tai asked, wanting to know every detail. Sitting on a seat leaning his chin against the back of it.

"Well… his suit seemed like it was designed after a bat with the lenses being yellow. And it seemed like his helmet was supposed to look like a bat with a crescent moon." She said showing her the picture of the symbol after Kiva saved her from the monster.

"But you said that he just destroyed the creature instead of just trying to talk to it?" T.K. asked, not liking this guy one bit. And that was after he heard he used the powers of darkness.

Mimi nodded, "It's not like it gave him a choice… It was close to killing both me and Megumi-san…"

Kari looked saddened as she said, "That's horrible…"

"But there are other ways to stop someone other than killing them." T.K. said again.

Joe looked around and said, "But if this creature, the Fangire, was really intent on killing Mimi and Megumi-san then wouldn't that make the one who saved them in the right?"

T.K. remained silent at that. Sure he saved a Mimi and Megumi, but there's still the fact that he's connected to or uses the powers of darkness. Something that no one should ever use. Matt saw the look in his little brother's eyes and began to worry.

* * *

Megumi walked into a workout gym and approached the only occupant within. He was currently using one of the dumbbell weights in an exercise when she approached.

"Megumi-kun. It's good to see you again." He greeted, while looking at her through the mirror wall before him. He had been worried that her first hunting for the Fangire he assigned her would have been too much for her.

Megumi nodded talking to the man, "it's good to see you too, sir."

"Seeing as you're here before me, does that mean you took care of the Fangire you were assigned to hunt?" He asked as he kept his exercise going.

Megumi nodded, "Yes, Shima-san. But I ran into a couple complications."

Shima stopped and asked, "What sort of complications?"

Megumi explained everything that happened during her hunt. Shima set the dumbbell down on the hooks and turned, asking in a serious grim tone, "So… Kiva has returned…?"

"Y-Yes…" Megumi said, knowing the seriousness in Shima's voice was a bad sign as she approached with her camera, "Though this is the first time I saw him, I can't be sure."

Shima accepted the camera and looked at the blurry image of Kiva. He looked up and said, "I see… I'm sure you know the seriousness of the situation, but don't tell _him_… If he knew, he'd try to utterly destroy Kiva."

"I understand, Shima-san." Megumi nodded, _he_ was the last person to tell that Kiva had returned.

Shima gave back her camera and returned to his exercises as he asked, "About the girl who witnessed your hunt, tell me what you know about her?"

"Mimi-san? Well… she's a high schooler, seems to really be a fan of mine, and she tried to talk the Fangire down, calling it a digimon."

That last bit made Shima stop and turned to her, "A Digimon?"

Megumi nodded, "That would explain why the Fangire was able to shrug off my silver bolts like that and had the powers of one of them. Could Mimi-san be one of those children we heard about back in 1999?"

Shima remained silent, deep in thought. He then told her, "Just as with Kiva's return, do not tell _him_ anything of what you told me…"

Megumi knew why and gulped a little, feeling her throat dry as she said, "Yes, sir."

* * *

The next day was a regular school day at for the Digidestined. So things went uneventful for them, especially with Mimi's old friend asking if she was alright.

Confused she asked, "Of course I am Patty, why?"

"I saw you running out of the campus grounds and… I thought…" He said, shyly looking way, "I thought you got in trouble…"

"Oh Patty…" Mimi said before hugging him and said, not noticing his red flustered face, "That's so sweet for you to worry about me."

He went quiet as he tried to process the fact that the girl who was his first friend in Japan (let alone the first girl he made a friend of his) was hugging him. She pulled back and assured him, "I'm not like how I was when we last met. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

His eyes widened when he heard her say that, after the training he had to do when the retainers of Castle Doran and Kibat found him, he could just tell that Mimi wasn't lying to him. He then smiled at the fact that she isn't as spoiled as she was back then when they last met.

When the bell rang, Mimi hurried and said, "We'll talk later, promise!"

Pat watched her retreating form leave as he sighed happily at receiving a hug from her. Kasumi, who was with a group of girls, saw the exchange and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

In her classroom, Mimi began to pull out what was needed for her class at the moment when she saw her pen fall out of her bag and bounce over to one of the nearby desks.

Mimi was about to pick up her pen when she found a heel wearing foot in her way, looking up she saw Kasumi glaring at her as she picked up the item and reached over for Mimi to take it. Before she could pull her pen back, Kasumi whispered, "Just so you know… I don't like you…"

Her words confused the Digidestined of Sincerity, even as the gal went back to being adored by her fans. Mimi was going to ask the girl what she meant when the teacher came in and told everyone to settle down for class.

While resting his head on his desk, Pat heard the exchange and glared at Kasumi, who seemed to be forgetting her place.

* * *

In the music room, everyone was transfixed as Pat played the music on the violin he was given as though he was a master violinist.

He plucked a string as to signal the end of the song, at which the teacher and almost all of the girls in the class began clapping for his performance. Mimi sat in surprise, not really expecting her old friend to have a talent that was what her teacher called "World Class".

She looked to the young man and said, "That was a wonderful performance Kurenai-san. Did you train under any professional violinists back in America?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No, ma'am. I just picked up a violin one day and discovered I had a skill to play it."

"Like it was my destiny to play the music in my heart." Pat said, looking fondly at the violin. The moment he said those words the teacher went silent as she asked, as though she was trying to remain calm, when she spoke, "Patrick-kun, your father… what is your father's name?"

"Otoya, Otoya Kurenai." He answered confused by her question.

The moment he said the name of his birth father, the music teacher seemed to have shrunk down before telling her students to leave the room as she ended the class early and left to report to the principle about her not feeling so well.

Each of the students wondered why she had left, but the vice principle assured them that nothing was wrong, she just needed a few days off to recover from a sudden illness.

"I can't believe Kurenai-kun's father was a world famous Violinist."

Mimi heard the vice-principle say to a teacher. Who grumbled, "But still of all men why did it have to be that cassanova…"

Mimi blinked at that. Before she could ask anything else they heard about her best friend's father, a woman approached, "Excuse me, Tachikawa-san."

"Yes?" Mimi asked, turning to see who had addressed her.

It was a woman that looked to be in her thirties. She was taller than the Digidestined. If she remembered correctly, this woman, Hitomi Miyazawa, was someone who was looking for talented violinists who came to their school. She had come to see if anyone had the talent she looked for in a violinist. If so she'd offer them a scholarship and train them. Miyazawa smiled warmly, "I was on my way looking for students when I heard a lovely melody, could you tell me who that was?"

"Oh, that was Patty."

"You know this 'Patty'?" Miyazawa asked, brow raised.

Mimi nodded, "We've been friends since kindergarten."

"Really?" Miyazawa asked, intrigued before she said, "I should visit and ask him to play for me…"

Smiling, Miyazawa turned to walk away, "Thank you, Tachikawa-kun."

As Miyazawa walked away, Mimi had gotten a feeling in her gut that something was wrong.

Pat was in the middle of walking home when he was approached by a woman in her thirties. She asked, "Excuse me, 'Patty-kun'."

"Yes?" He asked, a little suspicious. How did this woman know about Mimi's nickname for him?

The woman before him smiled as she introduced herself, "My name is Hitomi Miyazawa. I was wondering if you could play for you me your music."

"Why?" he asked raising a brow, still suspicious.

She sat down on the bench nearby and said, "I came to this school hoping to find students that truly have a love of music and while I was walking down the halls I thought I heard a melody that reminded me so much of the song my couch played seventeen years ago."

Pat thought about before he pulled the violin from his violin case. The moment she saw it Hitomi thought her heart had skipped a beat, never before had she seen a violin that was so beautiful it would put other violins to shame. Its varnish was a beautiful crimson hue that she knew did not exist on other violins. In place of the usual scroll design on top of the pegbox was a wooden carving of a feminine face in the same size of a violin's scroll top.

He carefully placed it in the traditional hold, his chin on the rest as he arched his bow arm before playing the song he knows. The older woman simply sat there her eyes closed as she enjoyed the performance.

Mimi, who had been following, in case the woman tried something with someone that the Digidestined considered a brother, stopped as she heard the sound being played by the blond hair boy with the unique violin in his hands. He kept playing in a motion that reflected waves on a beach as the melody from his violin flowed out like a breeze. He then ended the song by plucking one of the deeper strings.

Once the performance had ended, Hitomi Miyazawa clapped by how well the performance she was given was.

"That was truly amazing, Patty-kun." She said after her clapping ended as she asked, "Would you happen to know how to repair Violins? Since you have one you must know how to repair them, correct?"

"Yeah?" He said, confused by her question before she picked up the violin case she had with her and opened it. Once the lid had opened, the holder of Kiva saw the violin and gapped. He saw it and asked, "How did this happen?"

"I'm afraid I was a victim in a mugging and when I tried to defend myself, my violin was damaged when the brigand tried to stab me. I was lucky to get out of there alive." She said shivering at the memory.

After examining it, he said, "The damage to the front and back is very replicable, the trouble is finding the right wood to replace it with…"

He then began to ask questions onto more of the woman's violin as well as the types of wood used to make it, as it both the front and the back needed to be replaced and recurved. The bell rang as he hurried to his next class.

* * *

After School, Pat had stepped out of his class and walked home. Unbeknownst to him, he was followed by Mimi, Sora, and Izzy.

As the three Digidestined followed him Izzy asked, "Is there a reason that we're following him home?"

"I don't trust how Miyazawa-san was talking to Patty when he performed for her…" Mimi said, still annoyed, "She must've said something that made him ask so many question to her."

"Mimi, you sure you're not over exaggerating? You said that she showed him a damaged violin right? I'm sure it's a simple repair job." Sora said, trying to calm her friend down, though it seems like Mimi's getting jealous instead of being a protective friend.

They continued until they reached a neighborhood that was dense with houses. They peaked over the corner as they saw Pat groaning, "Not again…"

They saw him stopped in front of a large house with metal gates and high walls. They couldn't believe he lived in this place. They then heard paper ripping and crumbling before he pocketed it. He then complained, "These people need to stop being so superstitious of my dad's place."

They saw him unlocking the gates and entering. Relocking it behind him as he went through the door.

* * *

Once he got back inside his father's house he looked to see all of the tools for maintaining violins were where he last visited yesterday. He then remembered when he first came into the house.

-{Flashback}-

_Pat stood infront of the building that had the Kurenai name plaque on the wall. It was the night when he and his friends arrived. Looking to the man dressed wild like suit, asking, "You sure this is my father's house?"_

_"Yeah, rarely been here, but I can smell his scent from that place. She must've made sure it was secured before making sure you were safe." The wild dressed man said, he noticed the condemned notices on the fence and sighed, "But these people sure want to get rid of it…"_

_"But… doesn't ownership fall to me since I'm his son?" Pat asked the man again._

_The butler looked around and suggested, "Superstition?"_

_"Might be why they want to get rid of it." the wild dressed man pointed out._

_Kasumi narrowed her eyes as she spat, "Don't these people know a great man lived here?"_

_She then remembered how long it's been since she last was at this building then grimaced, "Maybe we should go back to Doran, it's been a long time and it does look like it's about to fall apart."_

_"Kasumi…" The two men in suits said, warning._

_She groaned, "Nevermind…"_

_"Excuse me." _

_The four of them turned as they saw a woman with shopping bags standing there, looking at them strangely. The man with the bored look spoke up for his group seeing as the young man looked up to the house._

_"Why are all of you looking at that cursed house." The woman asked, making the young man turning to glare at her. Making the woman scared of the obvious American boy looking at her angrily._

_But the wild dressed man explained, "This place used to belong to a friend of ours. We've been asked by the mother to bring his son back to his father's home when he was old enough to inherit it."_

_The fear replaced with suspicion before asking, "His son? That boy?"_

_Guessing what the woman was thinking Pat said, in Japanese, "Yes, my name is Patrick Kurenai. Please forgive me for how I reacted, I just wanted to see my father's home to try and live in it again."_

_The woman was surprised by this before she heard him ask, "Who do I talk to for me to reclaim my family's home?"_

_The woman stared in shock, "but it's about to be torn down…"_

_Smiling the young man said, "Please, don't worry, we can take care of it."_

-{End of Flashback}-

Pat sighed as he sat down on a chair, "I really wish we can take care of this ownership issue faster…"

Looking at the computer placed there when he moved in two nights ago to keep an eye on both here and Castle Doran. He wish he didn't have to put on such a performance, but he couldn't let his father's house to go to waste because of the neighbors' fears of the building. If it wasn't for Doran and what happened to the Fangirals and Fangires that get destroyed by him, then getting his father's home back would've been impossible.

He pulled out the paper and tossed the condemned notice to the trash bin. Annoyed how some people don't believe he's Otoya Kurenai's son just because of his hair color and complexion.

* * *

"I can't believe Kurenai-san lives in such a big place." Sora said in amazement of the building.

Izzy however, said, "I read about this place. The owner of it disappeared seventeen years ago. Since then anyone who tried to go in to live have been scared out."

"But why would Patty live in such a dusty and old place?" Mimi asked before seeing the family name's plaque on the outer wall.

"Wait… doesn't that old plaque have Kurenai on it?" Sora asked, also seeing the name plaque near the gate.

Before they can express more, they saw their friend walking out, not wearing his school uniform and a bag in his hand as he went and relocked the gate before leaving. Mimi kept following her while Izzy and Sora weren't sure what to do.

* * *

Pat continued along his way as he examined every piece of wood imaginable to find the right kind to repair Miyazawa's violin. Whenever he met with the owners of the wood he would either apologize for it or ran for his life for trying to take the hard wood for the violin repairs.

He then noticed a sort of café that was there and looked at the table holding a potted plant on it. Looking around, Pat quickly, and discreetly, went and examined the table, finding it the perfect type of wood for the repairs.

Just as he was about to pick it up to take it to the owner of the café. A hand slammed down on it and to the floor. Looking up, Pat saw it was the same woman that was a Fangire hunter. Gulping as he saw her, he tried to think of something to say. But before he could she grabbed him by the ear and exclaimed, "You're coming with me!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Pat exclaimed as she pulled on his ear rather roughly. Seeing this from his crevis Kibat sighed, "Ouch… As a bat of my own I know how bad that is."

"Good luck Patrick-kun." He said as he flew out of there before someone spotted him.

Mimi and the other two Digidestined watched the altercation as Sora asked, "Who was that?"

"I think that was Megumi-san…" Mimi said before she took on an angry expression, causing both Sora and Izzy to get scared, never seeing Mimi as mad as she was about anything before. Izzy then, sadly, thought, 'Just how close was their relationship for her to get this mad?'

"No one picks on Patty while I'm around!" Mimi promised as she proceeded to go into the café.

* * *

Once the two got into the café, the woman pushed the American boy into a seat and demanded, "Stay."

Gulping Pat nodded. She then went over to the counter and exclaimed, "Manager!"

The man behind the counter turned, "Ah, Megumi-chan. Good to see you today? Would you like your usual?"

"Nevermind that! I found this boy trying to steal a table from outside!" Megumi exclaimed, catching the attention of the other patrons.

Standing up, Pat wasn't going to be called a thief by anyone and said, "That's a lie!"

Looking over to the master of the café he said, "I was going to come in and ask you how much for the table outside when she came out of nowhere and exclaimed I was stealing it!"

The master looked between the two, knowing the kind of person Megumi is. He looked back to the boy and asked, "For what reason would you want that table outside, kid?"

Megumi looked away and asked, "Why am I ignored?"

"I was hired to repair a violin damaged by a mugging and I need a particular wood for the front and the back of it." Pat explained to the master of the place.

The manager listened nodding as Pat pointed at Megumi, "Unlike what she thinks I wasn't trying to steal anything just to ask you if I may buy that table from you and then use it for my repair work."

Slamming her hands on the counter, Megumi snapped, "Manager! You can't seriously believe this kid?"

She then grabbed some of his hair, "I mean look at this kid. Obviously he died his hair to be like those other dropouts."

"Please don't pull on my hair…" Pat groaned, before adding, "I didn't dye it, it's naturally blond…"

Megumi blinked before saying, "That's no excuse."

The door slammed opened and Mimi came in annoyed, "Megumi-san, let go of Patty-kun."

"Mimi-san?" Megumi asked, seeing the same highschooler she was looking for standing there annoyed about something.

Mimi glared as she said, acting very protective, "Let go of Patty, right now."

"You know this punk?" Megumi asked, grabbing onto Pat's ear as he whimpered, one of his weaknesses.

"He's my best friend, so let him go!" Mimi exclaimed, not going to let anyone pick on her oldest friend as they did years ago.

Hearing the high schooler use the words "best friend" Megumi let go of him and said, placing her hands together, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were friends with Mimi-san."

She then exclaimed, "But you shouldn't be stealing!"

"I wasn't stealing!" Pat yelled back and the two began to glare at each other.

The manager felt a sweat drop as he said to Megumi, "I have no problem giving that table to him since he's doing this for someone else kid."

"But Manager!" Megumi objected, but was ignored again.

After the exchange between the manager and Pat, the violinist carried the table all the way home. Back inside the café, Mimi looked to Megumi bothered by no matter how much they say otherwise the model seems to think Pat was a thief.

Megumi however turned to Mimi and said, in a low voice, "Mimi-san, could you please be careful about what you saw that day? No one must know what happened."

Mimi blinked before remembering the event with the Fangire and said, "How come? I mean shouldn't people be warned about that monster if there's more?"

"It's harder than you think." Megumi said, "I can't say more but they are dangerous and you need to stay away from them."

She then said to the manger, "Manager, Please give Mimi-san anything she wants to drink, on me."

The manager waved to Megumi as he turned to the girl and said, "You might as well have a seat, Mimi-kun."

Seeing as she has no choice Mimi sat down disappointed. Seeing her pout the manager asked, "Is this your first time here at Café Mald'amour, Mimi-kun?"

"Huh?" Mimi asked, snapped out of her annoyance to see the manger looking at her with a warm smile. Laughing nervously she said, "Y-yes… I'm sorry about that I just don't like it when someone picks on Patty."

"You and Patty-kun close?" the Manager asked, not really expecting a confession of romance about the teenager's love life, but it was something to pass the time while her drink was getting ready.

"What? NO!" Mimi exclaimed, cheeks pink before she looked down and said, calmly, "Well I do see him as a brother I never had even though we're almost the same age…"

"I see." The manager said, before getting her glass and pouring it calmly into her cup. Mimi took the cup in her hand carefully and looked into her reflection in it before taking a sip. She then said looking at the glass, "It's delicious."

* * *

Two Days passed and Pat called Miyazawa to tell her that her violin's been completely repaired. When she arrived at the residence, she hurried inside to see the product of his efforts. When he set the violin case down on the main work table, Pat opened the lid and revealed her violin, as though it was never damaged in the first place.

Miyazawa looked as though the love of her life had returned and said to the teenager, "Thank you so much for repairing my dear violin, Patty-kun."

Feeling happy he could help, Pat couldn't help himself from smiling.

Miyazawa continued to examine her violin as she said, "No one had ever completed the request I had for them to repair my beloved violin. So I need to thank you again Patty-kun."

"Please there's no need, I'm just happy to help another violinist." He said going to see the amount she said she pay him for doing the job. In his hiding spot, Kibat peeked out to see the woman that came for his partner's help, walk before the magazine that was on the page of Megumi Asou and used her hand to crumble the page and then rip it out, making Kibat gasp quietly to himself.

When Miyazawa finally left Pat decided to take a bath in the house's main bathroom. He was relaxing peacefully while Kibat was sitting in a wooden violin like cup floating in the water.

"Hey Kiddo."

"Yeah?"

Kibat turned and said, "I don't think you should've repaired that violin of hers."

Looking back Pat asked, "Why the heck not? Just because she tore off that page from your magazine?"

Kibat jerked in realization, _'He figured it out.'_

Shaking his head Kibat said, "Just be cautious around her okay."

"Yeah sure." Pat said, sinking deeper into the water, in a non-caring way. While on the inside, he knew better than assume to think humans are above suspicions.

* * *

The next Day, Megumi was resting during her latest photoshoot when she heard a tune, playing on a violin?

As Miyazawa played her hypnotic tune, her translucent fangs appeared, similar to appearance as the beaks of an octopus. They inched closer and closer to Megumi as she muttered, "Soon. The score will be settled."

* * *

In Castle Doran, Pat had been using his weekend to try and get some personal work done with his artwork when heard something echoing through Bloody Rose and then began to play it to settle this bad feeling that was being echoed from his father's prized violin. He let himself flow with the music as he played the violin. He let all of his worries go away as he played.

* * *

However, her song of revenge was interrupted as another song in the wind began to play. Looking at her beloved violin, the new song interrupting her current song, she asked, _"What? What is happening?"_

The interference had made Megumi wake up from her trance as she saw the woman before her turning, revealing her Fangire heritage of stain glass windowed colored eyes and lower half of her face similar to the last Fangire she had been assigned to hunt.

"FANGIRE!" Megumi shouted, pulling out her miniature crossbow. Firing a shot, she hit the violin which was flown, but an octopus tentacle grabbed it before it could suffer any more damage. Hitomi laughed as she used her tentacle to bring it back to her, remarking, "I owe your mother for what she did to my precious violin years ago."

Megumi was stunned by this, _'My mother?'_

She then took on her true appearance, an octopus like Fangire, but unlike how she was seventeen years ago she had a pot over her head with yellow eyes shining from the barnacles on the pot and a pair of horns sticking out from the sides of the pot. There was a hole on the pot that was big enough for her own eyes to see out of it while the octopus mouth on her chest seemed to have a harness blocking it.

_'This one as well?!'_ Megumi thought as she began to fight against the altered Fangire with digimon abilities.

* * *

After finishing his song, he heard Bloody Rose playing itself as he knew what that meant. Hurrying out of the house, he went to the garage and pulled back the tarp covering a blood red motorcycle with a bat wing motif fin on the rear fender. He put on the helmet and gloves as he started the engines, which roared to life before speeding off, with its master on it driving to where the Fangiral is.

"I gotta thank him for this." Pat said before climbing on it, placing the helmet on his head and revving the engine.

* * *

Mimi was walking down near the stadium when she heard sounds of fighting. Worried she hurried off towards the sounds of fighting, still wishing Palmon was with her.

* * *

Much like the last one Megumi was having problems with the Fangire before her. She fired the bolts. She gritted her teeth at the fact that the tentacles were blocking each shot and any hit to her head was blocked by the pot. It was very strong for an octopus trap pot. While Megumi reloaded her weapon, the Fangiral used this time to send an attack with her cutlass, _**"**DEADLY SHADE BLADE!**"**_

The moment the energy wave touched Megumi's flesh, the hunter had fallen over and collapsed, paralyzed. This gave Miyazawa the time she needed to send out another tentacle and wrap it around the girl's neck, slowly suffocating the human. And Megumi couldn't do anything to stop it.

Mimi had come around the corner to see the new Fangiral, as Kiva called it, and was shocked to see that the Fangiral had changed into Hitomi Miyazawa. Mimi couldn't believe what she saw. Fangires, or whatever they were, they had the power to take on human forms like Arukenymon and Mummymon!

Seeing that Megumi was being suffocated by the Fangiral Miyazawa, Mimi pulled out the only thing she can use and charged forward.

Hitomi smiled evilly as she sees the daughter of that despicable woman dying before her. With these new powers and increased strength she had never felt so powerful in all of her life. Especially when she went into hiding after that woman had damaged her precious violin, it made her need to consume human life-energy weakened, as if the digital monster she had devoured had a lot more energy than a human ever had.

"LET HER GO!"

The cry made the Fangiral turn to the source as she saw the human girl, Mimi Tachikawa running at her, with something in her hands. Gritting her teeth, Miyazawa thought, _'What is Tachikawa-kun doing here? Is she another hunter?'_

However, when Mimi was close enough, she revealed what she was hiding and held it forward. Hitomi looked confused as it wasn't a weapon, more like it was a digital looking watch like device from the previous decade. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the screen begin to shine and the light pouring out.

The Fangiral let out a very painful scream once the light had touched her. The light from the girl's device caused her so much pain that she had to let go of Megumi and try to shield herself from the light. Once the light had faded, Mimi looked to check if Miyazawa had disappeared. Instead, she was there and very ticked off.

She extended one of her tentacles out and wrapped it around Mimi's waist tightly before having it go around her neck, intending to suffocate her. Just as Mimi lost consciousness she heard.

_**"**BAT PUNCH!**"**_

The last thing she saw was someone with a jacket catching her, her weak vision could only give her an outline of her protector but she did pick up a familiar red color over his face.

Miyazawa screamed when she felt the energy attack from this newcomer. His skin was pale, almost deathly, before she could examine him more, the masked man raised his arm up and pulled the mask off, his body shifted to make him more human. She saw that the one who stopped her this time was the very boy who fixed her beloved violin for her.

Pat gently set Mimi down as he looked and saw the violin that he had repaired. Chiromon spoke into his mind, _"This one must be using her violin to attract pray like an evil siren before feeding on their energy. Be careful partner."_

Pat didn't listen, only glared at the Fangiral who would use something as beautiful as music to send people to their deaths, "Unforgivable…"

Angrily, he asked her, "Just what the hell do you think music is!?"

This question made the Fangiral freeze up as she could remember the last time someone asked her a similar question.

-{Flashback}-

_"How Unforgivable. Just what do you think music is?"_ _A man in classy clothes asked, a calm anger in his eyes asked her holding out the weapon that damaged her most cherished violin before she went into hiding._

-{Flashback End}-

_'Could he be? No… It can't be… Could it? But those eyes… those are the same eyes that _he_ had.'_ Hitomi thought, the very notion of the thought confused and infuriated her, but that was before she decided to go in for an attack. However…

"Hold it!" The octopus Fangiral stopped at the voice and turned to see a small metal bat flying in her direction.

From Pat's shadow, Chiromon came out and let out a series of sonic waves from his mouth, **_"_**_ECHO SCREECH!**"**_

The sonic attacks hurt her, making her skin shake, as she her yell in pain from the glass on her body cracking before being flown back, her violin, wasn't so lucky… Taking this chance Pat knew it was time to don his armor.

"Kibat! Chiromon!" Pat called holding out both hands.

"Looks like I was right about her, huh Partner?" Kibat flew to his right hand while Chiromon transformed into the mask in his left hand.

"**_BITE!_**" Kibat cried out biting down on his partner's left forearm.

After feeling the energy and the marks on his face, Pat called out, "Shinka-Henshin!"

Then slipped both the mask and Kibat on their respective places. The quicksilver formed over the young man, turning him into Kiva. While Chiromon digivolved.

_"Chiromon Digivolve into… Dhampirmon!"_

After his armor formed, he began to fight her, her wounds from the digimon's attack healed.

Mimi and Megumi regained consciousness in time to see Kiva fighting the new Fangire. He kept pushing his enemy back before pressing the attack, farther and farther from the two humans.

She got up and placed her arms over the octopus mouth on her chest, the harness breaking off, before moving them out of the way, **_"_**_SPURTING INK!**"**_

A bullet of compressed ink flew at Kiva, who rolled out of the way in time. A large hole in the car door melted as soon as the ink touched it.

"Holy Smokes!" Kibat exclaimed, seeing the large hole in the smoking car door. Kiva evaded as many as he could before getting in close. Only for her to bend backwards. Kiva skidded to a halt before trying again, attacking her from behind only for her to move out of the way. She began laughing while Kiva stared confused, "_I don't know what the others were so mad about. I love how much stronger devouring that digimon made me._"

She then placed her hands lovingly on the pot over her head as the yellow lights seem to quiver in delight at her touch, "_Still confused, fool? My darling Fujitsumon tell me whenever an enemy tries to harm me. And in return I protect them from any and all harm. While others may hate what they became, I absolutely love it! The power, the ability to not go as hungry for human life energy as them, and more importantly, the means to get my revenge on those who dare harm my beloved!_"

_'She's gone insane with the power and loss of her violin...'_ Kiva heard Dhampirmon said, through their connection, _'She sees them as some sort of offspring for how their designed to assist the Octomon she devoured before now.'_

Kiva got up and placed got into his battle stance again, "Then why don't we keep those babies of hers from seeing this."

He then placed his hands close to his chest, just as Mimi came around the corner. Before he thrust his arms out, _**"**NIGHT RAID!**"**_

Soon a swarm of bats, similar to the ones a certain vampire digimon used his own attack, flew out of the dark energy in-between his hands and sped to the Fangiral. Instantly Mimi pressed herself against the wall, fear etching her heart at the thought of her savior being connected to Myotismon, one of the Digidestined's most evil enemies they had to face.

The Fangiral had difficulty trying to keep the bat swarm away from the Fujitsumon, by them forcing the barnacle digimon to closing their eyes or positioning themselves in the holes to block their vision. Kiva took this chance to run up to the disoriented Fangiral and forced his fist into her stomach. She gasped from the impact. Seeing as her perfect defense had been beaten, she decided to flee. While running, Kiva saw her reshape her legs into a sort of wheels that allowed her to roll on the road.

Kiva, knowing what he had to do, looked along the road along the stadium's entrance, placed his hand to his mouth piece and let out a loud whistle.

Mimi heard the sound of an engine as a red motorcycle, with blood red color metal over the gas tank, fenders, and headlight. It drove itself over and bashed into the Fangire, sending her flying some feet away. The motorcycle then stopped on the side of Kiva who placed himself on the seat. She could see the same symbol as the one Kiva used to destroy the last Fangiral painted on the sides of the gas tank. He revved the engine of his motorcycle and sped off after the octopus Fangiral.

Revving Machine Kibaa's engines to make sure the bike had awakened up enough after not being of used for so long. He then released the break and drove after his quarry.

In seconds he caught up to her and began to fight while driving Kibaa. She tried to use one of her tentacles to suffocate Kiva, only for Kibat to fly from his perch and bit down hard on it. Causing her to yell in pain. Kiva took this chance to tie the end of her tentacle on his bike hand and went faster, "Kibat!"

Seeing where his partner was going, Kibat commented, "End of the line."

They drove until the Fangiral's tentacle collided with the front of a van, causing her to crash into a car's window.

Kibat used his foot to pull down his eye lid and stuck out his tongue, commenting, "Got what you deserve, clingy Octopus."

Kiva parked his bike and got off as he went to the struggling Fangiral, He pulled out his wake up fluestle and placed it in Kibat's awaiting mouth.

"**_WAKE UP!_**" Kibat cried out, before playing the tune that Mimi and Megumi remember hearing from last time. Kiva crossed his arms as day turned into night, the moon taking on a red color.

The small metal bat flew from his perch on Kiva's belt just as the masked fighter lifted his right leg as high as he can, again, allowing Kibat to in a spiral motion upwards, causing the chains around it to break apart to reveal the red beast underneath all the chains and metal armor.

On his other foot, Kiva then pushed off high into the air again, flying higher until he was in front of the moon and then began to dive down towards the Fangiral, _**"**LUNAR KICK BREAK!**"**_

The Fangiral tried to get away but she was met with Kiva's foot which had marked the ground with his mark again with the monster trapped in the center.

The Fangiral's body began to crystalize again as it had done before the emerald gem on Kiva's right leg shined and sent an energy burst at it, causing the body to shatter on impact. Kiva turned to face away from the orb of light that flew out of the body. The chains reforming and wrapping around his right leg again.

Before the two girls could do anything, the draconic castle flew into the stadium with a roar as it landed and chased after to flying orb of light as it did the last time.

Kibat flew next to Kiva and shouted, "Chew thoroughly, Doran."

Doran got the soul and did just that before it began to cough again. Kibat noticed this and groaned, "Not again! Doran, remember to breathe!"

Doran turned its head upwards before letting out another burp. Releasing digital green bits that took the shape of the Octomon that Hitomi Miyazawa had devoured at some point between seventeen years ago and now. The data seem to take a salute with the cutlass in one of its tentacles and the ink blaster in the other one before it flew off, back to the Digital World.

Kiva turned and walked back to his motorcycle while Mimi was still afraid of the thought of Kiva being related to Myotismon in any way.

* * *

While Doran was enjoying his latest meal, the three who lived with the current Kiva were going about in the main audience room as the two men were playing chess and Kasumi was enjoying some tea.

The wild dressed man looked at his fully dressed opponent, placed a wolf-headed chess piece down and added, "Checkmate."

* * *

(Chibi forms of Pat, Kasumi, and Kibat stood up before a blackboard and cheered, "Digimon Data Analysis!"

Chibi-Pat went forward and said, "Hey everyone! Here's the data of another Digimon I know that none of you have seen before."

On the blackboard shows an image of a young man looking digimon, dressed in a mixture of semi-formal and modern punk clothing, known as Dhampirmon while things about it are seen on the side. As such, his Name: Dhampirmon, Level: Champion, Type: In-Between, Attribute: Virus, Attacks: Lunar Kick, Bat Punch, Red Vain, & Night's Raid. And Family: Nightmare soldier.

"This is Dhampirmon, a champion level. Dhampirmon's data was made by all the digital information about Dhampirs, including certain Dhampiric heroes known in the comicbooks."

The image of the digimon switched out with one that focused on his right hand, "His Bat Punch is strong but nothing beats his Lunar Kick, which he uses in a different style of kicks depending on the phase of the moon. Not to mention how we were able to incorporate that attack into Kiva's signature move, the Dark Moon Break."

As he spoke about the attack, everyone can see the screen change so that it showed different types of kicks used by martial artists in correlation with the main phase of the moon, before showing Kiva using that move to defeat the Fangirals in the previous two chapters.

"His long range attacks includes a Night's Raid where he takes a bit from his 'Father's' book and summons bats to help confuse his enemies. And Red Vain, where he summons red energy in the form of a whip or blades to fight against his enemies. There's one move that he has told me to be his ultimate move, but told me that it's too dangerous if used improperly."

"Hmph! If he was so strong then how come that copy-bat has to use some of my awakening energy to help himself digivolve?" Chibi-Kibat asked, huffing, annoyed.

Chibi-Kasumi went over and said, "It's not like he can do much else seeing as none of the humans can see or even hear the poor guy…"

The image of him focuses on his face with his mask on it, as she said, "Besides if someone did see him they might mistake him for another mask wearing vampire that those digibrat-I mean, Digidestined had faced twice."

She had corrected herself when she saw Chibi-Pat's expression become annoyed.

Pat's face popped up from below again, blocking the other two as he said, "I wonder when the mystery around him will be revealed to everyone. So until then"

"SEE YOU ALL LATER!" Chibi-Pat, Chibi-Kibat, and Chibi-Kasumi.)

* * *

**Next Time on Digi Rider Kiva:**

"This is a list of people that your father, Otoya Kurenai, had victimized 17 years ago."

"Victims? Of Patty's father?"

"A-Are you that bounty hunter everyone's talking about?"

"Be reborn while repaying your debt to society. As a human, you are filled with limitless potential."

"You know that Shima-san says that Kiva could be the greater threat than the Fangires, right?"

"That is why... I will end him and every other threat to humanity everywhere."

**Chapter 3: Hero: The Perfectionist Hunter.**

* * *

(Okay. I still can't believe I'm getting this series under way, even though this version of Kiva is not the first of the Digi Riders. Please let me know what you all thought about this as well as any changes that needed to be made. And yes to answer some of your questions Chiromon is a digimon I created, not just for this story. I hope he and his Digivolution line will be of interest in the future chapters of this series. So until then have a great week end.)


	3. Ch3: Perfect Hunter, Wild Blue Wolf

(Hi everyone, sorry for the late posting for this new chapter of my Digi Rider Kiva story. Things have been hectic between last chapter and now. I hope you all like this chapter and continue to support this story as well as my others. Not to mention with the pandemic and stuff... And now I developed some allergies. Well I hope you all like this chapter.

Again sorry for the delay. I was putting the two episodes into the same chapter and finding the flow into how things are different since it appears that it isn't just Fangires who drained a Digimon data energy that made them into these digimon/Fangire hybrid appearances, as well as the new idea about Kiva near the ending of the chapter that will fit with the Digimon surprise for one of Kiva's retainers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here they are the properties of their respective owners. The only ones I do own are my OCs.

Now please **Read**, **Review**, and **Enjoy**)

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"communication/astral/distorted voices"_

_"_DIGIMON DIGIVOLUTION!_"_

_**"**DIGIMON ATTACKS!**"**_

"_**KAMEN RIDER POWER UPS!**_"

* * *

It's been two days since the battle with the Octomon Fangire and Mimi had not told everything that happened to her friends. She didn't want them to know what she discovered about Kiva using an attack similar to one of their deadliest enemies, Myotismon.

She could still remember their reaction from when the latest attack happened.

-{Flashback}-

_"You gotta be kidding me!" Tai said when he heard this._

_Mimi shook her head, "I wish I was, but I know what I saw."_

_Sora looked nervous, "But if they can take on human forms doesn't that mean that anyone could be fangire in disguise?"_

_"I still don't think these are actual monsters, but digimon who needed help." Izzy pointed out, still finding it illogical, "After all Arukenimon and Mummymon were able to take on human forms."_

_"But it's true! I would've died if it wasn't for Kiva." Mimi shouted, angrily, wanting to get it through that she's not making it up._

_Kari were quite at the mention of Kiva. T.K. however stated, "But if the light from the digivices did hurt them, then that means that they are a force of darkness. So even if they're not digimon but we can't rule out trying to talk them out of hurting anyone else."_

_"Im with you there about T.K., but I don't think they want to talk if they actually tried to kill Mimi then I don't think they're willing to stop." Matt pointed out._

_Every one of the original Digidestined had gone quiet, unsure what to do or say. But the look on T.K.'s face made Mimi worried._

-{Flashback End}-

Patrick was yawning as he walked to school, Kasumi joined him just a block away, just to keep them from being seen exiting the same house and making rumors that made searching for Fangirals more difficult.

As they passed through the gates, Kasumi were suddenly surrounded by swarms of her fans of boys who want to date her and girls who want to be like her. Patrick however was trampled over them in a comical anime manner. Kasumi would have been there to told her admirers off had it not been for the fact that she was literally soaking up all the attention she was getting.

The holder of Kiva pushed himself off the ground before grumbling, "And I thought that energy wave made her less shallow…"

When he stretched and popped his spine into place, Pat went along to his homeroom. While he walked he bumped into someone and said, "Excuse me."

But seeing it was Mimi who said, "Sorry."

"Mimi?"

"Patty?"

Patrick knew that Mimi wouldn't be absent minded to bump into someone accidently and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Mhmm." Mimi tried to pass off with a cheerful smile. On anyone else it would've worked, but Patrick knew Mimi for a long time, and although she did change into a better person, there were still somethings that he knew Mimi to do when upset.

Seeing the unconvinced look on her friend's face Mimi sighed, as she tried to find the right words to not tell him about the things that she though he wouldn't believe, "You see… I ran into someone who saved my life twice and… I told my friends but some of them are having doubts about me and him…"

"Why? If he saved you then he deserves the benefit of the doubt, especially if he didn't ask for anything in return." Patrick pointed out, though he had a good idea as to who she was talking about as he saved her twice before now from the Fangirals. But…

"However, I can see their points also… If his enemies find out that you two are acquainted they might think they can use you to get to him." Patrick said, trying to keep her away from the danger his battle with the Fangirals.

Mimi looked down, discouraged by what her oldest friend said. Patrick faced forward while thinking, _'Sorry Mimi…'_

From his hiding place Kibat nodded, whispering to himself, "It was the right thing to do."

While enjoying her fans and offers for dates, Kasumi noticed and smiled, unaware of the sadness that her lord and friend was feeling. Soon they had to get into their class before the bell rang.

During class, he was distracted by the fact he lied to his friend to keep her safe… He was so distracted he didn't know he was being called until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his teacher standing before him. He gulped seeing the expression on the teacher's face he said, with a nervous smile, "Is there a problem, sensei?"

Everyone gave a laugh at his words while the teacher wasn't amused.

"Please see me after class today in the principal's office…" The teacher said, eyes closed.

Hanging his head in defeat, Pat said, "Yes sir…"

Kasumi noticed this and narrowed her eyes at how distracted her lord was. Seeing how they were talking before this happened, Kasumi's eyes narrowed, she then turned her anger on Mimi, blaming her for what happened to her friend and lord. Fortunately, Mimi was unaware of the anger that the current class' gal had for her.

* * *

It was lunch period and Pat pulled Kasumi away from her growing number of followers. Once they were alone he asked, annoyed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What ya mean?" Kasumi asked, innocently.

Pat wasn't amused, "Kibat and I told you to leave Mimi and the DigiDestined alone… But you're getting mad at Mimi for something that's my doing…"

"But…" Kasumi began, distressed by Pat's growing anger. He interrupted her as he asked, "Did you forget that if it wasn't for them then. We'd be destroyed as well by Apocalymon's explosion technique?"

She turned away annoyed by that fact, it was the after effects of the explosion inside that glowing cube that cause that energy wave throughout their world and changed some of the Fangire into the more powerful Fangirals.

This time Chiromon took over and asked, though the human male, "Or the fact _that bastard_ tried to conquer both worlds with those dark flower things…"

Then Kibat flew down and asked, "What about that incident last year with the Libra?"

Kasumi glowered by the points that the three with her stated, annoyed, but gave in, "Fine…"

Pat, though glad to resolve this issue, said, "Now if you excuse me, I need to… see what the sensei's gonna do to me…"

When he arrived. Pat took a deep breath and opened the door, "Hello? Sensei?"

Leaning in, the blond haired young man looked and saw not only was his teacher and the principal there, but also a woman who wore a business suit.

Seeing the young man arrived, the principal spoke, "Ah, Kurenai-kun. Good for you to join us."

"If it's about before, I'm sorry. It's just I had a lot on my mind like trying to keep my father's home from being torn down and me being forced to live on the streets-" Patrick said, attempting to explain the reason why he was distracted in class.

The principal held a hand and said, "It's fine. Kurenai-kun. I understand that you're worried about your financial troubles, from your guardian."

"O-Oh… I see…" the blond haired young man said, exhaling in relief, though now confused he asked, "But if you don't mind me asking, sir. Why have I been called here?"

The woman stood up and approached, pulling out a business card, "My name's Aya Natsukawa, I'm a lawyer who has been looking into the claim that you are Otoya Kurenai's son."

"What for?" He asked her, defensively. Not accepting her business card.

She then placed it on the desk before pulling out multiple binders as she said, "If you are indeed his son, then you must make amends with this list of people who were victimized by your father, Otoya Kurenai, seventeen years ago."

"What?" Pat asked, pulling himself forward as he went to read the list, trying to find the any indication that these were all forgeries. However, the watermark made it clear these weren't forgeries.

Looking over at the principal, he said, "Sir, you can't possibly believe this."

"I'm sorry Kurenai-kun, but my hands are tied. It's an official court order and I must oblige her request. However, until this blows over, I'm afraid I must suspend you from coming into class until this matter is resolved." The principal said, sympathetically to one of his student's plights.

Looking at his homeroom teacher he asked, "Sensei…?"

His teacher wasn't that big help either as he said, "I wish I can help, but like the principal said… But I'll have someone bring you your assignments and notes so you're not falling behind…"

Clenching his fists he then mutters, "On my own again…"

With feelings of betrayal burning in his heart, the blond student left the office angry. Natsukawa followed him with her eyes before excusing herself.

Pat was almost storming out when he heard his name being called by the woman behind him, "Kurenai-san."

"Kurenai-san!"

She stopped when the youngman sharply turned around and asked, "What?!"

Natsukawa remained still, as she though she saw something different about the young man's eyes, as if the color of his eyes shifted. Disregarding it as a trick of the light, the lawyer spoke, "Believe me, Kurenai-san. If I could I wouldn't have dragged this to you during your studies especially with the statute of limitations. However, if you are the son of Otoya Kurenai, then it is your moral obligation to undo the harm your father has done."

"It's not as simple as you think, lady." Pat harshly told her. Natsukawa had an eye twitch in the way he called her lady.

He then revealed, "He disappeared a little bit before I was born. All I do know is the stuff that my guardian told me, apparently he knew my parents so he and his friend are helping me fill in the blanks."

At this her expression softened and said, "Again, I'm sorry."

She then turned and walked away, leaving the binders in his hands. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Mimi happened to accidentally over heard and asked herself, "Victims? Of Patty's father?"

Mimi then hurried out of there so she could think of how to help.

* * *

-{Play "Breaking the Chains"}- (A/N: Sorry but I discovered I'm bad at making an opening… so if you want you can find this song on youtube if you really wanna see the visuals of the opening.)

* * *

Pat sighed as he sat at the main work table of his father's home and looked through all the names. As many of them were males, and they all had a look about them that made him unsure if they were really victims of his father's supposed crime.

And, of course, his guardian wasn't going to answer any of his questions. As he was told to find the answers of his father himself. But with something this serious, he's needing to ask.

He then pulled out a lock box, unlocked it, and pulled out a device as he points it at the laptop in front of him and the computer screen lit up brightly.

* * *

Inside Castle Doran, Kasumi and the other two inhabitants of the living castle they were doing their own thing. The man who wasn't dressed as formally as the fully butler dressed man was about to sip his glass when he stopped and said, "He is… here."

Soon the three stood up and turned as light shined though the door and out walked Pat who waved at them, "Hey guys."

"Welcome back, Young master." The butler dressed man stated.

Kasumi however said, annoyed, "About time you came back, I thought you got held up again-"

The other man however asked, "Something you want to ask me, kid?"

Kasumi and the butler looked at their roommate confused, "huh?"

"Fen, you seem to remember more than either Stein or Kasumi, so can you answer me a question?" Pat asked, addressing the man standing between the other two retainers.

"Depends on the question, really." Fen stated, while Kasumi and Stein left the other two inhabitance of the castle alone. Fen and Pat looked at each other, determined to not show any weakness.

* * *

Mimi was sitting in her room, thinking about what was going on with her best friend. If this Otoya Kurenai really was his father, then why was he being charged with criminal accusations? Mimi then tried to remember the man who she saw when she first met Pat back when they were kindergarteners.

The more she tried to think the more it seems that her memories were blocked, well given the kind of things she had survived through since meeting the Digimon and all the dangerous and wondrous things in the Digital World, who can blame her?

Mimi would sigh, not sure what to do to help prove her friend's innocence.

* * *

The next day, Patrick had set out to meet with some people on the list to hear their testimony, he met with a former CEO, who was now a ramen stand chef, then asked, "Excuse me, sir. Do you know an Otoya Kurenai?"

"Otoya Kurenai?" The man asked as he looked at the teenager. Anger burned in his eyes as he told his story, "Yeah… I know that name…"

"Do you happen to know what happened between yourself and him?" Pat asked, looking at the angry noodle maker.

He then told the story as though it happened yesterday, "It was during the financial bubble, I had gotten rich overnight from the financial stocks. I was celebrating my newfound wealth when he appeared…"

Looking back at the kid who asked him, "He said he'd teach me how to play the game, saying I should buy all the Ginza clubs and hire the beauty pageant winners from around the world as employees and name it "Club Otoya" After himself for coming up with it."

That part made the blond twitch in annoyance at how his father was a womanizer, similarly to that Monk from Inuyasha, but more tamed… maybe…

"However, the clubs closed down quickly, leaving me bankrupt. My dream literally burst like a bubble." The man said, making Pat stared.

"I can't believe it…" Pat said shocked. The man thought the kid understood how badly his father ruined him. However that changed when he heard the Kurenai boy, say, "I can't believe my old man was such a flirtatious creep…"

This made the man flinch anime style, as he thought the kid was missing the main point of his story about Otoya Kurenai.

"That's not the point!" The man shouted, catching the attention of some people nearby, only for him to clear his throat and say, "It point of the matter is, it's his fault for making me this."

He then picked up his cart and began walking to another place to sell his noodles. Leaving Kiva's holder in a state of shock. Pat had no idea that his father made a prominent businessman fall to this state of bankruptcy.

After hearing the first person's story Pat went to the next one and found him being at a crosswalk. Though it seemed to be having trouble to due to unusually strong winds.

"Otoya Kurenai?!" The man asked, yelling over the strong wind.

Pat nodded holding onto the telephone pole nearby, he may be able to fight Fangires with stolen digimon powers, but this wind was going to murder him if he's not careful. The man huffed, though as he said, "I'll never forget that guy! He still appears in my nightmares."

He stopped before helping the kids cross the street. The kids were oddly unaffected by the wind.

The man then went to explain how he knew Otoya, "I had just bought a Las Vegas casino when he came. Even though he bet all of his chips on red, it always came up on black on the roulette table. And instead of playing the amount owed, he shrugged off his payment with a performance, saying that it was worth a billion per song which was more than owed… Because of him, my luck was gone, and my life left me!"

Pat stared as he could imagine it before letting go and bowed, "I'm sorry."

For the next hour alone Pat kept meeting with more victims of father. And they all told their stories that made Otoya the person who ruined their lives or relationships.

After all that searching, Pat resting his head on the outside table of unable to believe that his father was able to do such a thing. "So much for my father not being a man who hates evil…"

He then groaned, not caring about who heard him, "As if this day couldn't possibly get any worse!"

* * *

Inside of a business office was a man who had Germany's flag with Japan's flag on his office. The man had begun to eat large meal after a business transaction have been done successfully. While his guards were standing by, silently wondering how much more food their boss could hold inside his belly, a knock was heard.

The guard closest to the door went and asked, "What do you want?"

"I've brought the coffee as ordered." A young man's voice said, stoically.

Getting the okay from his boss, the guard opened the office door and allowed the server with an opened jacket casual suit to come and place the tray on the table. Just as he reached for the jug's handle. His other hand reached and grabbed the fat man's jacket as he shouted in German while angry, "What are you doing?!"

The fat man's guards shouted angrily as the server calmly stated, understanding the language, held the button he removed, answered, "This is a memento, a memento of catching you. The man with Five hundred thousand American dollars' worth bounty on his head."

Getting scared the businessman then asked, switching between English and German, "Bounty Hunter! You're a Bounty Hunter!?"

Understanding both English and German, the accused bounty hunter said, knocking the guards away with colliding his fists and the back of his head into the faces of his target's guards, "I would rather if you do not refer to me as that."

Putting his new addition to a string with multiple buttons in it, the bounty hunter said, "I would also prefer to be called an ally of justice."

Slamming his chopsticks down the man shouted, "Get him you fools!"

At that instant the guards got up to attack this self-proclaimed ally of justice. During the fight the boss noticed how his guards were losing to the bounty hunter and got himself and his meal out of the way before getting a stick and sacredly said, shaking a kendo shinai at him, "Stay away you. Stay away!"

However the other man was not perturbed by the Caucasian's attempt to scare him, and walked calmly towards his bounty, who ran away.

* * *

Pat rose his head when he saw Mimi and that computer guy, Izzy, coming over as if looking for him. However before they got close, Pat caught sight of a fat Caucasian man running, asking for someone to help, in Japanese. He then grabbed Mimi as a hostage. Izzy was trying to avoid being hit while wanting to help Mimi. Getting angry that someone took Mimi hostage, the current holder of Kiva went to approach the fat man.

Seeing the kid the man on the run cried out in German, "{Hey, kid help me! I'll make it worth your while.}"

"{Let my friend go and I'll consider it. That is… if you don't mind me breaking your arms…}" Pat said back in German, though the anger in his eyes not leaving him. Still taking steps while wanting to get the man to let go of Mimi.

"{You're crazy! What kind of Caucasian are you?!}" The man shouted back in English before swinging his shinai at Pat, who grabbed it and pulled it away from the man.

People who think just because of how skin tone means they're the same really gets to him. Almost like they're entitled to get benefits of a doubt. But with Pat, not so much. When the man got close he grabbed the arm that held Mimi and pulled it away, making the brunette girl spin before being caught by her oldest friend. Before the man could do anything Pat was quick to deliver a reverse roundhouse kick to the man's overbearing stomach, knocking him on his back and out.

When the fat man fell, Pat asked Mimi in Japanese, "You okay Mims?"

She nodded though not sure of what she saw. She didn't understand a word of German, but was surprised her oldest friend did.

Soon someone came and asked, politely, "Excuse me. Are you the one who caught this man?"

Both teenagers turned and saw a man who seemed to be in his twenties or thirties walking over in a casual suit. So Pat did the only thing he could and bluntly said, "Yeah? So what? He tried to hurt my friend."

Looking between them and to his target, the casual suit man said, "I am not going to judge you for wanting to protect someone you care about. Though I suggest you withhold the public display of affections for the right time and place."

Blinking the two looked at how they were standing and moved away from each other embarrassed as it looked like they were in a loving embrace.

He then approached the unconscious man on the ground and said, "Be reborn while repaying your debt to society. As a noble human, you are filled with limitless potential."

While everyone was taken in by what this new guy said, Pat just rolled his eyes thinking, _'Great… we got one of those here… as if the world has room for one more human supremacy nuts… Especially with more digimon appearing to their human partners.'_

Several police officers came to pick up the unconscious businessman as one of them, getting a good look at the casual suit wearing stranger, asked, "A-Are you that bounty hunter everyone's talking about?"

Ignoring that question, the acclaimed bounty hunter said, "Please give the reward money for his capture sent to my usual, the unfortunate children and orphans who suffered for the past nine years."

And began to walk away. Pat did not know who that man was but he didn't like him already.

Mimi then said, "That guy's amazing."

Hearing that made Pat think, _'Now I really don't like him…'_

Before he could ask why Mimi and her friend Izzy were looking for him, Mimi grabbed his hand and pulled him after the suit wearing man, "Umm… I wanted to thank you…"

"I have not done anything, it was your friend who went into danger to save you from that criminal." The man said, as if it was no big deal, "If you wish to ask me anything please understand I am very busy today for any advice. However I will be found at a café nearby 'Maid'amour.' If you are in the mood, come visit."

He then went on his way leaving the two, or three teenagers stunned as he kept walking.

* * *

In a sport stadium, much like the one that Kiva defeated the Octopus fangiral. A man was jogging around. Just as he made the turn a moth looking fangire showed up. But instead of the previous two, this one seemed to already access the data of the digimon it must have devoured. Fore one of it's arms looked like the hand was replaced with a Gatling gun barrel.

Just as it was about to feed, the fangiral felt pain, letting its target go. Turning it saw that it was a young human female with a miniature crossbow like gun.

Megumi Asou aimed exclaiming, "Fangire!"

The Mothmon Fangiral growled and raising it's gun arm, it fired, **_"_**_MORPHON GATTLING!**"**_

Megumi had to dodge to the side to miss being hit by the scale like bullets that were fired from the Gatling gun like weapon. Once she landed she fired more of the silver bolts at the Fangiral only for the Gatling gun barrel to block or deflect the shots away.

Pat was going to ask more about why Mimi and her friend Izzy were looking for him when he heard that tune, the same that Bloody Rose played, louder than ever. With a pained expression Patrick hurried off to where the sound was leading him.

"Patty!" Mimi cried off, trying to figure out what was happening.

Izzy then asked, "Where is he going?"

Mimi shook her head as this was the first time he ever just ran away.

* * *

Back at the stadium. The moth looking Fangiral was having Megumi be on the ropes before Pat and his two partners arrives.

"Kibat! Chiromon!" He cried out holding his hands.

"Alright, I've been waiting for this! Kibat go!" Kibat exclaimed as he flew to the hand that usually held him.

"I'm ready!" Chiromon exclaimed as he became the mask and went to the other hand.

_"**BITE!**"_ Kibat's mouth opened and bite the mask holding hand which was held before Patrick placed both mask and Kibat in respective places, "Shinka-Henshin!"

Once the quicksilver formed over his body, encasing him into the armor of Kiva.

_"CHIROMON DIGIVOLVE INTO… DHAMPIRMON!"_

After the change has been completed Kiva began fighting the Fangiral that seemed close to making Megumi's weapon pointing at her head. Once she breathed and looked, Megumi asked, "Kiva? Again?"

While the two fought, Megumi was able to get out of the way, even as it looked like Kiva was about to win. Especially with a flip over where the Mothmon Fangiral fell to the grass center. Kiva jumped up, and was about to finish the fight when the Fangiral said in a female like voice, _"Otoya."_

That made Kiva freeze up. He then thought back to how everyone he met recently blamed his father for their fall out of their high class and rich lifestyles. That pause gave the Fangiral it needed to get out of Kiva's grip and made a break for it.

Kiva, gave chase before he went to the main docking area before slamming his foot to the ground. Kibat disconnected as the armor faded in quicksilver while Dhampirmon de-digivolved back into Chiromon.

"Hey, Patrick-kun. Why'd you freeze up like that?" Kibat asked flying over to talk to the teenager, "And what does your father have to do with it?"

_"Hey! Back off! Pat's not right since he found out his father might be a criminal!"_ Chiromon snapped before the two began to growl angrily at each other.

Pat sighed before he walked off, though because of Chiromon seemed trapped by his shadow and got dragged along with his partner while Kibat used his foot to pull his eye lid down while sticking his tongue out at the bat like digimon.

After getting herself out of there, Megumi was resting and regained her strength when a voice that made her feel irksome spoke up, "Please stand. A noble warrior of humanity must not be seen in such a position."

Megumi remained silent as she hated when he plays like this. Turning her head she saw the one man that Shindo-san told her to not tell ever about Mimi's involvement with the digimon or Kiva's return, "Nato-kun…"

Looking around the bounty hunter, Nato, asked, "Where is the Fangire?"

She remained silent. However Nato deduced what happened, "Kiva."

"And by how you are weak to stand that must mean that this Fangire had access to a digital monster's power. Becoming what headquarters dubbed as 'Fangiral.'" Nato state before walking off to alone with his thoughts while Megumi breathed to regain her strength.

Nago remained silent, adamant in his belief. Megumi then stated, "Besides, You know that Shima-san says that Kiva could be the greater threat than the Fangires, right?"

Nago face hardened as he walked away answering, "That is why... I will end him and every other threat to humanity everywhere."

As he walked, he held his chain of buttons and spoke, "Kiva… I do not want your button. I want your accursed life."

* * *

Patrick kept walking until he was found by Mimi and Izzy.

"There you are, why did you run off like that? We were worried sick." Mimi reprimanded him, though to the blond, Mimi was the only one who was worried sick, Izzy just sighed and shrugged at that claim before they got serious and said, "Patty-kun, Izzy found out that lawyer isn't whom she claimed to be."

Blinking Pat asked, "What do you mean?"

"What she means is that her credentials, though good, there's something strange about them." Izzy brought up before showing the written credentials with recently made paperwork from 6 years ago, before he asked, "Noticed anything peculiar?"

Pat kept looking before realizing, "Different Handwriting."

"Prodigiously right." Izzy said, before saying showing an image, but it was a different woman, "Here's the woman who wanted to work as lawyer, and as Mimi told me, she was not the same person."

"So you think she's an impostor who's going after me because of something my old man did to her in the past?" Pat asked, annoyed by this.

Izzy nodded, "Sure looks that way especially after the info I could find out about Otoya Kurenai."

"Yeah Yeah I know he's a player…" He sighs, "I'm actually surprised I don't have siblings…"

This made the two of them look confused by this statement. Seeing their expressions, the blond said, "I spoke with some of his victims…"

Mimi grew concerned as she followed him back to the Otoya residence where the lawyer was waiting.

He looked at the two with him and said, "Don't mention what you said to me, in front of her."

"Ah, Kurenai-san. I'm glad to see you." She then noticed the two with him and asked, "Who are these two?"

"These are my friends, Izumi-san. And my best friend." He said, not giving her Mimi's name, as to keep her safe. Izzy… not so much, since he knew the smart guy can take care of himself. He wasn't going to risk Mimi on the possibility of the woman being a danger to everyone around him.

Natsukawa raised her brow at this before explaining for her visit, "I came to see how you have progressed with the people I gave you the list for."

He sighs, unlocked the gate, allowed them to pass through, re-locked it, went to the door and invited them all inside. The moment they came to the second floor that lead to the house they saw violins, many different violins in the process of being made while inside the case was a violin of unimaginable beauty as it sat in the case, in the photo was a man who looked like he was playing the violin, with dark red hair that could have been mistaken for black.

The moment she saw the face, Natsukawa's face became pale and scary looking. Mimi stared in surprise at the different violin frames and instruments to construct a violin. She turned to her best friend, and asked, "You made all of these?"

"No. I was told my father made them before his disappearance. Whenever I had the chance I would try to do something similar when I can't focus on my art skills in the next room." Pat explained as he set his bag and coat on the smaller table near the railing. Natsukawa seemed to have been in her little world while they spoke.

Izzy then asked, "But where do you sit to eat or sleep Kurenai?"

Pat pointed over the railing as both of the DigiDestined looked over and saw that there was a bed down their along with a table and a door. On the higher part of the wall there was a strange looking clock on it, with a face that was black and gold color, almost like a bat sleeping, but since everyone was so focused on their things that they didn't suspect it to be where Kibat would be when he wants to rest his wings.

He yawned before sitting down and asked, "You wanted to know what was going on? Right Natsukawa?"

The three teenagers and one kibat looked at the lawyer before Pat called again, "Hey! Natsukawa."

Blinking out of it Natsukawa asked, "Y-yes?"

"You wanted to see how it was with about… the first half of the people in this book, right?" Pat asked, pulling out the first of the many binders she gave him.

Both Izzy and Mimi seemed surprised that the blond boy could carry that many binders in his backpack after being 'temporarily suspended'. So he told Natsukawa how it went and then she said, "And?"

"Well… I found out somethings about my old man that surprised me." He admitted while saying, "I had no idea that he was such a playboy…"

The three of them stared while Natsukawa narrowed her eyes at the teenager. She sighed, as if to retain her professional appearance she said, "I believe that's beside the point. You must be aware of how many successful people were on the height of their success when your father came and ruined their lives. Surely you understand why I brought these cases to you."

"But isn't there a statute of limitations for what happened?" Izzy asked.

Natsukawa walked by running her finger by a table and said, examining it for dust, "As I told Kurenai-san, it is true that the legal state of the cases would have been ended by the statute of limitations, there is also a moral responsibility."

Pat glared at her, "So you told me the day you had me suspended…"

"I am afraid that I had no choice in the matter." Natsukawa stated, "As I said I wish I did not have to do this during your time studying, however this is a matter of honor and moral responsibility."

After that she left and so did Izzy and Mimi. Pat sighed as he sat on the main table and leaned against it tired, "What am I going to do now?"

He got up and decided to take a bath while Kibat commented, "Hey Patrick-kun… I got a bad feeling about that woman. Especially how she was glaring at the photo of your father."

"I know… I felt it thanks to Chiromon being inside me." He said relaxing in the bath tub.

Blinking, Kibat asked, "Say what?"

_"Digimon are more in tune to emotional energy than you think…"_ Chiromon said sitting on the edge of the tub, feet in the water. He then asked, _"Why do you think the digimon with those guys digivolve from those emotions made from their crests?"_

Kibat grumbled before sitting in his little boat and began to relax in the water.

Pat then asked, thinking out loud, "So now what do we do?"

* * *

The next morning, at a different gym Shima was staying fit again as he was bouncing a tennis ball off a mirrored wall back at him, while behind him, Nago told, "Shima-san, I know the truth."

Shima remained silent as he focused on his exercise so Nago continued, "Kiva has returned."

Getting no answer again he asked, "Why hide this important fact from me?"

With no answer, Nago began to feel his anger boiling, "You said it yourself, sir… Kiva could become the most dangerous threats to humanity. More dangerous than the Fangire and Digital Monsters combined."

"That is purely hypothetical." Shima stated through his regiment.

"If it's possible then we need to destroy him quickly before it is actualized!" Nago shouted, anger burning in his eyes.

Realizing how he said it, he quickly apologized, "Forgive me. But between the Fangires preying on humans and the Digimon corrupt us into believing their falsehoods… we cannot afford anymore enemies."

Gathering his courage he requested, "Please grant me permission to hunt and kill Kiva. And then we can save our world from both the fangires and digimon threats."

After he was done, Shima step out to regain his breathing, but Nago got in the way, looking at his superior with determination in his eyes.

Looking back, Shima gave the younger man his answer, "When the time comes, you will take care of Kiva. But for now, focus on the Fangires and leave the digimon alone."

Nago felt as though he was insulted but reigned his anger in as he looked to his sitting superior and asked, "Shima-san… do you believe that I, a pure and noble human, could lose to a monster like Kiva? Someone who is likely using the power of those digital monsters to increase his own powers?"

"I know your power best, Nago-kun." Shima simply answered.

Hearing that, Nago stated, "That is a strange thing to say. I thought I would know my power best."

"Kiva's rider system, no matter the enhancements he has from those digital mistakes, is no match for my rider system." Nago pointed out, showing his hatred for the digimon in his words. Something that Shima was worried about, especially with more and more human children having digimon partners after the events with the Libra.

Nago began to walk away, but Shima called, "Nago-kun."

"What is it, sir?" Nago asked, looking back at the older man.

Shima then requested, "Please get along with Megumi Aso. After all you know how she gets when she worries about you."

Smiling Nago said, "I understand sir. I intend to fulfill my promise. After all, we are good friends."

* * *

And Pat went back to the café where both Megumi, the master of the establishment, where that 'bounty hunter' is supposed to be.

He looked around, even as the master welcomed him in. Megumi was there, so the blond had to cover his head while looking around for the he met yesterday. Megumi turned and asked, "What brings you here today?"

Pat ignored her, not forgiving her for calling him a thief and thinking he was delinquent due to his blond hair.

"You know… Patty-kun. If you have anything you want to talk about." Megumi said trying to be nice as they looked like they were playing a game of tag, while she got close, he got farther away from him.

Patrick however stated, "I have nothing to say to someone who thought I was thief and I dyed my hair a different color…"

As he kept looking, but realizing that the man wasn't here, he went and asked, "A light coffee please?"

"Coming up." Master said, before the door opened and Nago came walking in.

Swallowing his pride, the current holder of Kiva approached said, 'Hey, Nago. Remember me?"

Paying attention the young man who greeted him, Nago did remember him, "You're the young man that I met yesterday."

"Hold on! You two know each other?!" Megumi asked, surprised.

"He helped me catch a criminal yesterday while saving his friend, Tachikawa-san. I believe." He stated before ordering his drink.

Seeing the blond teenager still there, he asked, "So you are in need of my advice?"

_'Well it was either you or the woman who thought I was thief… so…'_ He thought before nodding.

"Yes It involves something that happened to my birth father before I was born-" He began before feeling Megumi pulling him over and said, "Hold on! I'm good at giving advice. Better than him."

"You gotta choose though. Him." Megumi stated gesturing at Nago before herself, "Or me."

The blond gave the model a deadpanned expression before muttering, "Well considering he hasn't called me a 'thief', 'punk', or 'delinquent' because of how I appear has made him a plus one over you."

He was practically counting off the insults with his fingers.

"Oh dear, Megumi-san. You know you should not judge others by their appearance. Perhaps I was right when I suggested that being a model is not for you?" Nago stated, looking at Megumi who could see a faint smugness in his eyes.

Looking between the two adults the half-American asked, "You two know each other?"

"We have been friends since high school." Nago stated in a matter of fact voice.

Megumi scoffed, "Sure, if that's what you want to call it… Though you went completely radio silent on me as soon as I applied for my job in college."

"I was busy in my own professional pursuits. Though, had I know about the state of the country because of those digital monsters…"

He paused glaring at the small digimon in the hands of one of the children with her parents, he then continued, "I would have stayed to ensure the safety of the populace and yourself."

_'Well… so much for being on the moral high ground…'_ Pat thought venomously at Nago before turning to Megumi, "Well you see… I've been having trouble relating to an issue relating to my birth father before I was born, but since you're not in a job relating to my problem I have no choice but to ask Nago about it. Maybe another time Megumi-san."

He turned to Nago and resumed his problem for the bigot to answer his question while Megumi pleaded for the master of the establishment to help her, but after looking at her he returned to work of brewing the coffee that Nago wanted.

Seeing this Megumi whispered, confused as to how Master didn't say anything for her defense, "But why?"

The two finished their coffee as Nago stated, "I see… the situation with your birth father seems to be problematic indeed."

"Yeah, especially since he disappeared before my birth mother put me up for adoption, but I don't know what to believe or who to trust." Pat stated before placing a hand up in the air, "The words of the woman who gave birth to me?"

Then raised the other hand, "Or the words of an overzealous lawyer?"

"It's giving me a splitting headache…" He groaned resting his head on the counter.

Megumi, who was listening, moved to pat the poor kid's back but Nago stated, beating her to the preverbable punch, "Then why not just act instead of just pondering on what to do?"

He then asked, "Have you thought about helping the people whom your birth father has troubled instead of thinking of the words of others?"

"But why? It has nothing to do with me?" Pat asked confused.

Megumi nodded, "That's right Nago-kun. He's not responsible for what his father's done."

"Legally, maybe, but what about the moral issue that kept Kurenai-san from continuing his educational pursuits?" Nago asked looking at Megumi with a stare that revived old feelings about his own father.

Megumi gulped a bit to get the dryness off her throat before Nago said, patting the highschooler's shoulder, "Think about what was said."

The blond thought about it while Nago left. Megumi looked at the half-American and wondered what he is up to…

When he went home to think about it, a thought occurred to him and he sat up on his bed and said, "It's so ingenious it just might work."

* * *

The next morning he got up, had breakfast, and went to get his plan in motion. As for that day he went and helped the ramen stand chef. He had been complaining about an apprentice who was late.

"An apprentice?" Pat asked pulling the stand along, having a little difficulty due to the angle of the slope he was pushing it up.

The man nodded, "He came here with goggles on his head with a blue and white dinosaur digimon asking me to teach him how to make noodles like I do for his own recipe."

Pat blinked at this before thinking, _'Is he talking about that kid… What's his name? I know it begins with a "Da" sound… Davis? Daisuke?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Megumi asked, "What are you doing!?"

"Aso…" Pat said keep going. Even though the model tries to stop him exclaiming, "You don't need to do this, didn't you tell me how you didn't think that your father's crimes had anything to do with you?"

"I'm not doing this because of him, I just wanted to help this guy." He said as he kept pushed, though not too much to reveal his true strength…

He was saved from exposure, however, by Nago who approached, "Please do not interrupt. He is doing this of his own accord."

Looking at the blond teenager he said, "Go on-agh…"

Ignoring Nato's words, Pat had purposely rolled one of the wheels over the bounty hunter's foot. But thanks to his training, Nato didn't show much of the pain in his expression while watching the blond teenager continued on his way.

"I'm sure that felt great to you." Megumi stated, she was angry by how Nago was acting despite the two of them knowing each other for years.

Nago remained composed as he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Seeing a kid like that suffering while you stand self-righteous… You need someone weak around you to make you feel better by 'helping' them." Megumi answered, "He may look like that guy who-"

"Please don't say another word…" Nago said, the tone in his voice so cold it stopped her in her tracks as he stated, "I know that the color of his hair similar to that monster who covered all of Odaiba with fog, but the fact that he is a human is why I have not unleashed the justice upon him. If I harm him for a misplace reason then I would be no different from the digital monsters that plague our world."

"But you know that the world would've been destroyed if not for the kids and their digimon." Megumi said, trying to get through to her friend.

Megumi looked after Nago, worried. That prejudice towards the digimon will get him into trouble one of these days…

For the next week the son of Otoya has been helping around those fallen on hard times, while the victims of Otoya watched as this kid. Not doing this for his father, but to help them just because they're people in need of help. One of them, friends with a teacher at the school found out that what the light brunette haired girl said was true, because of them blaming Otoya, his son, who wasn't involved, was suffering for it. They knew what they had to do…

* * *

In a shrine like area, several of Otoya's victims met with the lawyer, Aya Natsukawa, who found the kid who she believed to be Otoya Kurenai's son. Her back was to them as they talked to her and she asked, "You want to… forgive Otoya Kurenai?"

The currently ramen stand owner, nodded, "Yes."

Her back was still to them and asked the others, "All of you feel this way as well?"

"Only those of us who know the error of our ways." The man who was now a crossing guard said, before commenting, "After all, we can't focus on the path forever."

The ramen chef agreed, "That young man, whether related by blood or not, is an innocent too. Especially since we didn't know we were keeping him from getting his education because of our anger."

Another man, a former bank president (AN: Not sure if that's actually a position in the bank), said as he added, "Besides, none of us told you to do that. Get him suspended, I mean."

She remained silent when the noodles chef, added, "We were also responsible of losing our good fortune all on our own."

"Got that right." A fourth man, a former tycoon stated, with a grin.

A fifth man nodded, "Our new lives aren't so bad after all, why I reapplied to teaching in medical school after my little… run-in with Otoya. One of my best and brightest has a digimon who makes sure he won't go down the same path as I did."

The third man clapped his back, "Really? That's great to hear."

"That's nothing. Since I was able to let go of my business I was able to meet a lady whom I'm gonna marry after catching my big break." The former tycoon stated showing them all a picture of his girlfriend.

"Really? Congrats." The ramen stand chef stated, before bringing up his own highlight of his new life, "My ramen career has reached a high with how many people loved my ramen. Some mentioned how my ramen helped get them through their troubles. I even have an apprentice who wants to learn all he can from me so he can make his own ramen business."

He looked at his watch and stated, "He should be here any minute now for today's round."

"I get to fill my life now making sure that the kids are safe while crossing the street. They're smiles really brightened my day." The crossing guard said to which everyone was happy to hear that. Laughing at how better their lives are now.

Natsukawa felt anger boiling as she heard some of her clients laughing off what Otoya did as a good thing. What they all wanted was so close and yet now they decide to lose their resolve? These men were so…"How naive..."

"I can never forgive Otoya Kurenai… Never!" Natsukawa said as she slowly turned as the half of her face showed the familiar signs of being a Fangire were on her face and eyes. The five men being jovial before, and the three who were silent turned to her unsure what she meant.

As the eight men stared in shock, two translucent fangs appeared and stabbed into the crossing guard. The others turned and saw as their friend became glass-like in appearance and collapsed to the ground. The remaining men were scared out of their minds when they saw this as they were caught between their instincts to run, while trying to understand what they just witnessed.

She dropped her bag and appeared to have transformed. Aya Natsukawa was the Mothmon Fangiral that attacked a guy and fought Kiva in the gym stadium! The men stared in shock and fear as they saw this, they slowly begun to move back as she approached them.

* * *

While in his father's home, Pat Kurenai stood and played her violin, the only means to help smooth his thoughts. When he finished his song, he heard Bloody Rose vibrating again, meaning one thing. The Fangiral from before is back. Pat then placed Bloody Rose back into its case before going to the garage. He needs to get there and fast before lives are lost.

* * *

Back at the shrine, the third man fell down as the translucent fangs pulled away from him. After the crossing guard was drained, one of the men who were silent got attacked and drained by the mothmon Fangiral's fangs and so was another. Leaving the remaining four to crawl away scared.

The three survivors when a young man's voice asked, "Hey! What's going on!?"

The ramen stand chef looked and saw his student there, exclaiming, "Motomiya! Get outta here! This thing's dangerous!"

"Don't worry sensei, we got it, right Veemon?" Davis asked looking at his friend.

Veemon nodded, "You got it Davis!"

The Fangiral remained still, glaring as Veemon rushed forward as he headbutted her, _**"**V-HEADBUTT!**"**_

The attack didn't do as much damage as either digi-destined or digimon was hoping for, but it did cause Natsukawa to be pushed back by some feet but not enough as she grabbed Veemon and tossed him away as she muttered, "Unforgiveable…" Over and over again.

Looking back Davis shouted, "Get outta here, Veemon and I'll hold her off!"

"By Motomiya-kun!" His mentor cried out, only for the kid's eyes to show determination. He got up and said, "Come on guys, let's go!"

The four ran away while the kid and his digimon fought the monster. Veemon got back up and continued his attack, but the Fangiral grew stainglass mothic wings and fluttered them, _**"**POISON WING SCALES!**"**_

The poisonous dust flew out and hit both Digimon and Digidestined, paralyzing them in their place. She looked at the two and approached the human teenager, thinking his energy will settle her stomach since she was changed into this form by an energy wave in the summer of 1998. Since then she was filled with an aggressive desire to get her revenge on Otoya Kurenai and any of his relations. She approached slowly as the teenager tried to get out of the paralyzing effects of her dust let alone the digimon trying egg her into continuing the fight with him.

Davis got close as he noticed the translucent fangs reappearing on either side of the Mothmon Fangiral. Before she could strike the Mothmon Fangiral heard the sound of the engines and saw a motorcycle flying at her with a rider on it. the bike's front fender knocked into the abdomen of the Fangiral and pushed her back far enough for the human and his digimon partner to be out of her fang's range, and them out of ear shot of them.

The Mothmon Fangiral growled, getting back up from her collision with that biker's motorcycle. She is going to kill that meddlesome biker for interfering. Only when she got up she saw the rider of it take off his helmet and reveal himself to be Otoya Kurenai's son.

"Kibat! Chiromon!" the young man simply said as both the Kibat and a digimon like ghost appeared before him.

"Alright! Here we go!" Kibat declared as the two went to the respective hands as Pat took his stance and Kibat cried out, "**_BITE!_**"

And bit into the hand holding the mask as the marks appeared on the blond's face. Through this the familiar sounds of the transformation were heard as the chains became a belt. Pat then placed the mask close to his face while holding Kibat forward and cried out, "Shinka-Henshin!"

Then slipped both the mask and Kibat on their respective places. Quicksilver formed over the young man, turning him into Kiva. While Chiromon digivolved.

_"Chiromon Digivolve into… Dhampirmon!"_

The Fangiral in question walked towards him unperturbed by what she saw. Once his transformation was complete, Kiva charged forward. The Fangiral threw the first punch, Kiva caught it. He then went into a barrage of jabs and punches. He gave one last cross before sending the Fangiral flying. The Fangiral tried to get back up, her anger burned away all the energy she consumed and fell down, reverting to human form.

This shocked the three, well more Kibat and Dhampirmon, as Pat said, "So… it really was you… Aya Natsukawa or should I call you by your true name? The Well Named Corrution!"

"How did… How long have you known?" She asked.

Kiva would approached a bit as he explained, "I heard about you from a friend of my father's how you tried to kill him and the woman that he loved years before my birth. Together the two of us hatched this plan to figure out the truth about your motives as no one seemed to know about my father, except maybe someone who was jilted by him. But I wasn't really sure until you said his name the last time we fought, I went back to an acquaintance of mine and they revealed your true name. Only you would say it during my time of distress. But I still don't understand something."

Standing up straight, he asked, "Why did you do this? Why go after me using the damn law as a weapon!? Do you hate him that much to make his son suffer? Enough to make me look like a criminal!?"

Natsukawa could hear the hurt in the teenager's eyes as she revealed, "I did this… because I was in love with Otoya Kurenai…"

Kiva stood there confused or shocked by that declaration, even as she laid there she told her story, "The one good deed that I know your father did. Twenty-one years ago, I happen upon seeing your father in a botanical garden that I frequently go to, playing one of his songs for the flowers. The moment he played all the flowers had begun to bloom and give off an aura of happiness. As if expressing their joy of being played by someone as kind as him. It was that moment my love for him grew. However, that was not enough to reach him… He… never looked at me… As if I wasn't a flower to him… And in the moment that he did, I was pushed away for someone he called his 'Woman of fate'. I… I couldn't forgive him… I wanted revenge for pushing me aside when I wanted to love him! And to make things worse… he chose _that woman_ over me and had you!"

She calmed down a bit before finishing her story, standing up as she did, "I was almost able to overcome my anger when that energy wave from the summer of 1999 hit me, combining my energy with that of one of those Digimon and it made me remember all the hurt and years that were taken from me by Otoya and _that woman_! I SWORE TO AVENGE MYSELF!"

Pat sighed, hearing this story, he did feel sorry for her, but this didn't excuse her for taking the lives that were lost today or hurting one of the Digidestined who saved the world multiple times.

"Look lady, I'm not my father. In fact I don't know anything about him. Just a name and how he plays the violin as good as I do. I gladly went along with this scheme of yours to know more about him, but if that's really what you think of me because of him, then you don't know what love really is!" Pat told the Fangire before him. But his words only made her furious as she got up to attack.

**_"YOU BASTARD!"_** She shrieked charging at him. Pat looked away sadly at her giving into the anger festering in her heart for twenty-two years. He flicked his hands as he got ready, once again, to fight back. She made her sword appear in her arm as she attacked, Kiva kept blocking with his left arm gauntlet while trying to fight back. He got lucky when he channeled his energy into his left arm and a blood red blast of energy shot out like a whip,** "**RED VEIN!**"**

The attack hit it's mark, knocking the sword out of her hands as Natsukawa hissed in pain, looking back at her enemy as she aimed with her arm. The two were unaware that Davis and Veemon were listening in on the later half of their conversation, which they first heard the lawyer lady swearing her revenge on someone and Kiva talking to her before the fighting got intense.

**"**MORPHON GATTLING!**"** Her right arm became a Gatling gun barrel, firing a many of bullet like scales at him.

Kiva had to roll out of the way before held his arms up, **"**NIGHT RAID!**"**

The two attack collided causing the bats made from his energy to fall down. The two of them went to fight hand-to-hand. Kiva got her good with a few punches then several kicks to her diaphragm.

While Natsukawa was laying down, recovering from her attack, Kiva reached and pulled out a different fluestle than the one from the last two times.

Slipping a blue wolven headed fluestle into Kibat's mouth, he said, "Time for a real howl."

"**_WEREGARURU CLAW!_**" Kibat declared as he began to play tune onto itself.

* * *

At the castle Doran, the casual-formal suited man was playing cards with his butler dressed friend as they all heard the tune.

Smirking, the casual-formal suited man said, "Finally. Let's see how the air in the city changed since the last time I was here."

Kasumi, while doing her nails, cheered dully, "Give 'em hell, fido."

"Good luck, Fen." Stien said, stiffly. Though annoyed with his companion's luck at the game. The two of them know that whenever Fen's on the job, it gets done.

Fen growled as he raked his hand along the wooden floor before transforming by blue fire. It looked as though it was a cross between a horned werewolf and a WereGarurumon, but he was different than the one that saved Earth in the summer of 1999, the winter of 2002, and appeared again in 2005. His fur was inverted to that very same WereGarurumon, but the majority of his fur was bluer than the usual, had red eyes, a small curved horn on his head and the pants on him were ragged and torn worse than usual. Rushing out of the room he howled before becoming a ball of light and shot out of the castle's mouth to his lord's aid.

* * *

Kiva looked up and saw the light heading towards him. It faded as the WereGarurumon like idol-statue became a blue gauntlet with red claws extending from the wrist of the hand. Along the hand and forearm guard was WereGarurumon's face.

As soon as Kiva grabbed hold of it. His left arm and chest armor were covered in chains before they shattered to reveal a garurumon motif blue armor in place of the usual red on his armor. His visor took on a blue appearance from blue flames. The ice blue color of his suit replaced the black suit. Indicating that the digimon has fused with Kiva.

Kiva stood there for a moment before he crouched down and then shot himself upwards let out a savage howl, surprising the enemy and the Digidestined duo who were watching by this new savagery created by this transformation. Kiva snarled before charging forward, dropping on all fours to gain more speed.

Natsukawa remade her sword in her un-transformed hand as she held it up and moved in to attack. However, the Fangiral was unable to defend herself as this new enhanced Kiva seemed to be moving as quickly and as ferocious as fire.

Kiva moved his claw arm so that the blades were horizontally in front of Kibat who smirked, asking, "Ever heard of the song 'Hungry like a wolf'?"

Not giving the Fangiral time to answer…

_"**WEREGARURU BITE!**"_ Kibat cried out, biting down on the closest blade. Letting energy flow into the weapon.

The blades glowed an eerie bright red color as Kiva held the weapon before him, day turning into night, which freaked the Digidestined of miracles and his partner Veemon out by the sudden change of time.

Kiva then surprised the human and Digimon by having his weapon tossed high into the air as he took his stance to finish it. He then jumped up, grabbed the tekko-kagi in his left arm, and swung downwards on his surprised opponent.

"**WEREGARURU WOLF CLAW!**" Garuru Kiva cried out, slashing at the enemy before he stood still.

Kiva walked away as her body crystalized.

She glanced back and breathed, _"I… am sorry…"_

He heard this as his enemy shattering behind him as a wolf's howl was heard and the astral image of the horned WereGarurumon was soon briefly at the moment of destruction. The soul flew out as Castle Doran came over to devour it. After that it burped out the digital mist that took the shape of the digimon whose energy was a part of Natsukawa. The digimon's data then flew towards the sky just as the previous ones had.

Kiva held his weapon like a sword before walking away to his Machine-Kibba. And drove away, leaving Davis and Veemon to look at each other confused as to what's going on.

* * *

Back in the Kurenai household, the son of Otoya played a song on his violin, now that Natsukawa was taken care of, the survivors of her attack would drop their complaints against Otoya, which will allow him to return to school. But right now he needed to play for the loss of a woman who did not need to be taken into Doran's stomach…

And thought about how to help her to be reborn and not digested. Pat sighed, "Kibat, of not the others, are gonna kill me..." And went to Castle Doran.

* * *

(Chibi forms of Pat, Fen, and Kibat stood up before a blackboard and cheered, "Digimon Data Analysis!"

Though Fen looked less enthusiastic as the other two.

Chibi-Pat went forward and said, "Hey everyone! Here's the data of the Digimon used by the Fangire."

On the blackboard shows an image of the bat digimon known as Mothmon while things about it are seen on the side. As such, his Name: Mothmon, Level: Armor, Type: Insectoid, Attribute: Free/Data, Attacks: Morphon Gattling, Gauss Powder, Energy Sucking, Poison Dust, and Family: Nature Spirits.

"This guy's Mothmon, an Armor digimon never seen before in this world. He appears to be very aggressive and a temper rougher than Fen's on a bad day. Of course that Energy Sucking attack might be why she was able to take so many people's so quickly than regular Fangires."

Chibi-Fen was sipping something in a cup and stated, "Don't drag me into this…"

"Oh come on, wolf-boy. Show your fans how good you are when you're bad and not trying to tear an enemy apart." Chibi-Kibat said flying around only to be swatted like a gnat by Chibi-Fen in his Werewolf like form as he growled, "You want to see bad!?"

A dust cloud happened off to the side as it seems that Fen's trying to get at Kibat away from the viewers.

Pat's face popped up from below again, blocking the other two as he said, "I wonder what other digimon will appear in this story. So until then..."

"SEE YOU ALL LATER!" Chibi-Pat, Chibi-Kibat, and Chibi-Fen said, though Fen was more calm about it than the other two. While Chibi-Kibat had a band-aid on his head and Fen was drinking his coffee.)

* * *

**Next Time on Digi Rider Kiva:**

"I was asked by Nago-san to help you guard Megumi-san."

"At last, you will fall by both my hand and the light."

"Henshin."

"You are the only woman worthy enough to be my bride."

"A man who risks his life for his woman, she must be special to ya."

"Sorry for being late. Lost my invitation in my mail."

**Chapter 4: The Duet: Stalker panic, music in all things.**

* * *

(Here's the chapter. I am, again, so sorry for how long this took me, things haven't been going as smoothly as I hoped. Well, What did you think of Pat's attempt to remember Davis' name? Speaking of which should the names used in the English Dubbed be nicknames like maybe it was from Digimon Tri. or should they be their actual names like in the First two seasons of Digimon Adventure in this story? What did you think of what I had in mind for Kiva's armor change? Let me know what you think of the chapter in your review as well about your thoughts on this subject of their names? I've also begun to have the chapters be based on the episodes that they divided into two halves for each enemy. )


End file.
